


A Ray of Sunshine

by sky_fish



Category: Arashi (Band), Hey! Say! JUMP, Kanjani8 (Band), Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Getting Together, M/M, Music, Personal Growth, from strangers to friends to lovers, mention of injury and dealing with its consequences, overcoming troubles, there is a cute dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 40,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_fish/pseuds/sky_fish
Summary: After a bad accident and even worse break-up, Nino moves in with his sister with a broken wrist, heart, and dream. While trying to put the shards of his existence back together, he encounters a cheerful and captivating stranger with whom fate seems to like to reunite him over and over. Soon, Nino doesn't only learn that he is able to feel love once more, but that he can also regain his dream.
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Ninomiya Kazunari
Comments: 25
Kudos: 23
Collections: Ninomiya Exchange





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Here I am, as promised, with reposting my Ninoexchange 2020 story! Some of you might know it already, for those who are new readers - welcome, welcome! Aimiya is not my main pairing when it comes to writing Arashi fanfics, but I truly love them and I was very grateful for the chance to write them again for this year's Ninoexchange.
> 
> I split this story into seven chapters and will now post 1 chapter every 2 days, kind of like a small countdown to Aiba's birthday. ^^ Hope you enjoy this little journey as much as I enjoyed writing! Big thanks as always to my beta-readers Kittykaty and jtaytt! <3
> 
> Unfortunately, as far as I know, my recipient in this exchange never has had the chance to read this story, because personal things interfered. However, I hope she'll have the chance to read this one day and that if she does, she'll like it :) Thus, I'll add my small message from back then once again: 
> 
> My dear amh1988, I know you were requesting something not too angsty. I couldn't completely renounce from a slightly serious undertone, however, I tried my best to portray the whole situation in a positive light and I think, Aiba's sunshine personality does a great deal for that. :) I hope you enjoy!

On that particular day, the sun is out, and so is Ninomiya Kazunari. Which he hasn't planned, but his sister Kazumi has dragged him outside, into the park near their new apartment, and set up a colourful picnic blanket on which she spread some delicious treats, to mark the occasion.

The bowl of freshly cut strawberries is almost finished, and so is the collection of mini sandwiches. There's also some home-made looking stuff, untouched, and a few more snacks from the convenience store. The two cans of cool beer that the siblings have picked up from the vending machine at the entrance of the park are – of course – already empty and so, Nino reaches into his sister's bag to search for another drink. He finds a bottle of Mitsuya Cider, cracking it open under the protest of his sister that that was _her_ bottle, and downs half of it to quench his thirst before he hands her the rest of it.

Despite his sister's well-intended efforts, and even if he appreciates it, Nino's mood isn't great. It's not her fault, of course, it's on him. Recently, his mood has been bad in general, and today is no exception.

The wind picks up and rustles through the trees lining the park's middle alley, the sunlight sparkling through the canopy of leaves. Nino slouches, his shoulders drooping forward, and his bare feet spread on the blanket, his sandals carelessly thrown next to it into the lush grass. His head drops back in his neck and the young man tugs at the collar of his grey-white striped shirt, to allow the small fresh breeze to hit his neck.

“It's warm,” he starts lamenting.

Nino has refrained from wearing something black in this weather – although it would have been so much closer to how he felt, and even put on a baseball cap to shield himself from the sun, but it is still way too warm for his liking.

“It's mid-June, what did you expect?” his sister, dressed in a wide-sleeved, summery dress in pastel yellow and her dark hair pulled up in a loose bun, darts an only partly sympathetic look at the young man.

“It's horrible,” Nino growls, taking off his cap to ease his black, slightly damp hair a little bit. “Why did you bring me here? I could be home, chilling in my room, literally, with air-con on.”

“Now, you're chilling at the park, could be worse, no?” the young woman grins at her brother, reaching for his side to poke him, earning a small groan. “I wanted a change of scenery for you, you're becoming too much of a hikikomori, recently. At least for your birthday, I wanted you to see something else than your CD shelf or our TV. You need some vitamin D. By the way, you barely touched your birthday quiche, I especially made something savoury for you!”

“I'm not hungry anymore, I'll eat it later,” Nino says.

“But you ate the sandwiches and strawberries,” Kazumi points out. She picks up a piece of quiche from the bento box and holds it right in front of her brother's face. “Come on, at least try it, here!”

“Stop shoving food into other people's faces!” Nino sighs, carefully brushing her hand away.

“Then stop sulking!” his sister pouts.

“I'm not sulking!” Nino pouts back.

Kazumi clicks her tongue. “Of course, you are! Look at you, it's your birthday and all you do is complain about the weather. It's such a beautiful day!”

“I told you I don't feel like celebrating,” her brother gives her a slightly annoyed look.

“But maybe _I_ want to celebrate my precious little brother's birthday!” Kazumi retorts.

“Then _you_ eat the birthday quiche,” Nino prompts.

Which she does. At least, she finishes the piece she already has in her hand with just a few bites, stuffing her cheeks cutely before complimenting herself on her cooking skills. The corner of Nino's mouth curls up a little bit, as he looks at his sister with affection. He's bad in expressing himself when it comes to things like that, or maybe, he has become bad at it since what happened to him, but it doesn't change the fact, that he loves his sister and is grateful for everything she does for him. Even if it involves dragging him outside into nature.

“Ken-chan, stop!”

Nino suddenly hears someone yelling, but before he can make out the source of the voice, a big, light brown, fluffy ball appears in his vision and a second later, Nino is lying on his back, his baseball cap flying off his head, air knocked out of his lungs, something heavy on top of his body and the sensation of something wet against his cheeks.

“Eww, what the –” Nino exclaims, trying to figure out what happened. 

Instinctively, he pushes his hands against whatever just ran him over. His fingers are buried in something soft, and when he opens his eyes, he is face to face with a dog he's never met before.

While the young man tries to collect his thoughts and to recover from the small shock, his sister next to him is laughing, even holding her stomach. Well, at least one of them is entertained by the whole situation. Nino sighs once he sits back up and tries to hold the dog off from licking his face again.

“Hey, who are you?” he asks, ruffling his hands through the dog's fur.

It's a Shiba Inu, a very beautiful breed of dogs, in Nino's opinion. The animal's big perky ears are turned towards him and his big black nose tries to touch Nino's cheek again, who just chuckles and slightly backs off. The dog is wearing a pink-blue-white patterned neck scarf over a dark blue collar.

“Ken-chan!” 

Nino hears that voice from before once again and when he looks up, the next thing he sees is the light brown mob of hair of a stranger, reflecting the bright sun. Nino blinks at the dazzling light.

“Oh, I am _so_ sorry, really! Ken-chan, what are you doing?” the stranger exclaims, kneeling down next to Nino and burying his hands in his dog's fur, trying to pull him off, Nino.

The dog whimpers when Nino's fingers leave his fur and continues looking at him with his round brown eyes. Nino looks up into the face of _Ken-chan_ 's alleged owner and is hit by the most dazzling smile he's ever seen. The man in front of him seems to be slightly embarrassed about his dog running away towards strangers, and while he tries to scold the dog, his face still looks soft and friendly, his hair swaying in a gentle breeze and his eyes warm and filled with affection towards his animal friend.

“Come here, what did I tell you about running towards people we don't know, Ken-chan?” the man says, but at the same time pats the dog's head.

“You match,” Nino remarks.

The man and the dog both look at him, cocking their heads to the side in unison. “Excuse me?”

Nino has a hard time not to burst into laughter at that sight.

“You and your dog, you have the same hair colour,” he clarifies. “And eye colour...” And behaviour. Maybe it's true, there are pet owners and pets that look alike.

“Ah,” the other man releases an adorable chortling laugh. “Yeah, I guess. Anyway, I hope you're alright? He didn't scare you?”

“Just a little bit,” Nino replies.

“Seems he likes you,” the man smiles at Nino. “Ken-chan only runs towards people he likes and that means you must be a nice person!” the stranger continues, causing Nino to feel a bit embarrassed.

“That little grumpy cat here?” Kazumi giggles.

“Oh, please,” Nino rolls his eyes at his sister.

“No, it's true,” the woman continues. “He actually _is_ a nice person.”

Nino snorts. “Whatever.”

“Anyway, I'm really sorry. Ken-chan here can be very enthusiastic.”

“I guess, that's a dog thing,” Nino dismisses the stranger's comment, waving one hand while leaning onto the other, stupidly his bad one. “Ouch,” he sits back up, grabbing his wrist with his other hand and rubbing it slightly.

“Take care with your hand!” Kazumi immediately scolds, looking at Nino with a worried look.

The stranger in front of them pales. “Oh gosh, did he hurt you?”

“Ah, no no, don't worry,” Nino replies. “It's just an old injury mocking up and I didn't pay enough attention. Your dog didn't do anything.”

“Ken-chan, be more careful when running people over!” the man scolds his dog.

Nino raises an eyebrow at him. “Or how about you keep your dog on the leash, so he doesn't run people over, to begin with?”

“Well... but then, we might not have met you guys,” the stranger grins at Nino and Kazumi.

Nino frowns while Kazumi laughs, trying to catch Ken-chan's attention, who approaches her too, a little shy after the stranger allows him to go to the woman before letting her pat him.

“Actually, I haven't seen you around before, I think,” the man continues.

“Oh, that must be because we just moved here,” Kazumi interjects. “I was transferred for my job and yeah...”

Understanding spreads over the dog owner's face before he flashes one of his dazzling smiles at the two. 

“I see! Then, welcome to the neighbourhood! I hope you'll like it here.”

“I really do, so far, and grumpy cat here, well, he'll get used to it,” Kazumi grins, reaching her hand to ruffle through her brother's messy hair, who doesn't even bother to protest. “The park here is very nice. Do you and... Ken-chan is it, right? Do you come here often?”

“Almost every day,” the stranger nods.

“Nice!” the woman beams at them. “Then we might meet again. Maybe we can bring a treat for you next time, Ken-chan. That is if your owner allows you to accept treats from strangers?” the woman asks, her eyes darting at the man in front of her.

“I don't see a problem with that,” he replies, smiling.

“Then let's get some dog treats, Nino, OK?” Kazumi asks her little brother, who just shrugs back at her. “Oh, come on, a little more enthusiasm wouldn't hurt you!”

“It's too warm and the sun is blinding my eyes, I want to go home,” Nino laments.

“Sure, grumpy cat, OK,” his sister sighs while starting to collect all the things spread on the picnic blanket. Nino picks up a few things and passes them to his sister before standing up and folding the blanket. “Guess we have to go back then. It was nice to meet you two.”

“It was nice to meet you, too,” the stranger smiles at them. “I hope to see you around.”

“Sure. Have a nice day! Bye, Ken-chan!” Kazumi waves her hand.

“Say bye, Ken-chan!” the man encourages his dog and Ken-chan complies with a friendly bark at Nino and Kazumi.

“Hmm. Bye,” Nino murmurs before he turns around, shouldering his sister's bag and follows her.

The stranger is still waving after him, his wide smile making it hard for Nino not to smile back. Once they are out of ear reach, Kazumi grins at her younger brother.

“What?” Nino grumps, raising an eyebrow.

“Nothing,” the young woman chimes cheerfully. “I just thought that that was a very nice young man we just met. We should have asked for his name.”

Nino rolls his eyes. “Don't you have a crush on your boss already?”

“I do, and that's not the point,” his sister lifts her index finger and bores it into Nino's chest. “I thought maybe he could be a nice man for _you_.”

Nino feels his ears turning hot and groans. “You know that I am currently not searching for a relationship, right?”

Kazumi shrugs. “Who says you should start a relationship right away, you could just... go for a coffee for a start? Maybe... just have some fun if you know what I mean?”

“You know that I am not the type of person for something like that.”

“For fun?” she rolls her eyes. “Sure, I forgot you're currently the mayor or Bad Mood City.”

“That's not funny,” Nino replies.

“See? That's the point.”

“No,” Nino takes a breath, “The point is, that you are simply not funny.”

Kazumi sighs and reaches her hand to circle it around her brother's elbow, who almost protests at the feeling of warm skin touching warm skin, but doesn't.

“Nino, listen,” the young woman says. “I know you said you aren't ready for a new relationship yet, and I respect that. I know you've been through a lot and such things need time to heal. I just really think you could need some fun once in a while. Or at least, some friends. That cute guy with his dog, they really seem to be nice. And I'm sure the dog isn't the only one who likes you. Maybe you should become friends?”

“I do have friends.”

“Yeah, me, my cat and your handful of online friends,” she makes a counting gesture with her free hand.

“Cats and online friends are just as valid as real-life friends,” Nino clarifies his position.

“I know, but it's a fact that you can't go out and have fun with them whenever you want,” Kazumi holds against his argument. “And that's why we should try and meet Mister Nice Guy and Ken-chan again, don't you agree? And maybe... once you're ready... he'll ask you out for a date.” 

Kazumi giggles.

“Stop imagining things!” Nino hisses and this time, not only his ears are turning hot.

“I'm not imagining anything, he _definitely_ checked you out. Oh, how cute, now you're blushing. You don't need to be embarrassed, dear little brother!”

“Then stop pointing out all those embarrassing things and mind your own business, please.”

“OK, so... what else do you wanna do today?” Kazumi asks to change the topic when the siblings reach the exit of the park and she hesitates about which direction to take. She looks at Nino, whose eyebrows are furrowed in mild confusion. “Do you really want to go home already or should we go watch a movie instead?”

Nino considers his options for a second before he gives his sister a sneaky grin, “Well, OK, yeah, why not. A movie sounds good. Is this still part of my birthday present?”

“Yes, I'm paying for the tickets, one drink and popcorn if you want,” Kazumi beams at him, “But only if you eat my quiche for dinner, later.”

Nino chuckles. “OK, Deal.”

“Good!” Kazumi chimes. “Now who's your favourite sister in the whole world?”

“You are my only sister.”

“Which means, I'm automatically your favourite,” the young woman laughs.

“I know who inherited the whole enthusiasm in our family, at least,” Nino pretends to sigh.

Kazumi ignores him and instead asks, “Do you want to pick the movie?”

“I'm fine as long as it's not a romance or some strange art piece.”

“Philistine!” the woman giggles.

“OK, I've decided,” the young man proclaims as he changes his mind all of a sudden. “We're gonna watch the new Detective Conan movie.”

“What, really?!” his sister exclaims. “Isn't that a kids movie?”

“Philistine!” Nino snorts but grins.

“OK, OK,” Kazumi sighs heavily but smiles when she takes the first step to the left, taking the path to the closest cinema in the neighbourhood. “It's your birthday, after all, so you can pick whatever movie you want.”

\- + -

At about the same time, the light-haired man with his shiba inu has reached the opposite exit of the park. Before they step out back onto the streets, the man named Aiba Masaki leans down to re-attach his dog's leash to the collar that is hidden underneath Ken-chan's pink-blue-white patterned kerchief.

“We met some nice people today, right, Ken-chan?” Aiba smiles at his shiba inu while giving him a good scratch behind his perky ears. Ken-chan barks happily in response and Aiba laughs.

“You have an eye for handsome people, don't you?” the man continues.

Ken-chan cocks his head to the left, his big brown eyes looking directly at his owner.

“What?” Aiba chuckles.”Don't look at me like that, it was _you_ who spotted him and decided to jump him, after all. You can't judge me for approving your own taste.”

The dog barks and Aiba buries his hands in his companion's soft fur to give him a good scratch, knowing exactly which spots Ken-chan likes best.

“Nino was his name, right? What do you think, Ken-chan, should we ask him for his full name and number? We can do that if we meet him again, maybe he wants to come along on a walk?” Aiba keeps babbling to his pet for a little longer. “But... I guess he's taken already, I'm sure that beautiful woman is his girlfriend... too bad, right? But we could at least become friends and next time, we can ask them to join us playing, right? They said, they'd buy dog treats for you. They must like you as well, Ken-chan, you lucky boy!”

Ken-chan releases a friendly bark and wiggles his tail, causing Aiba to laugh.

Eventually, the man stands up straight again, adjusting the leash in his hand and steps through the park's gates out onto the streets, his dog joining right by his side on their way home.

\- + -

It is still before opening hours at the coffee shop “MaJestic Beans”. The atmosphere of the comfy establishment was comfy. The rooms are equipped with beige furniture, decorated with light green and white pillows as accents on the lilac lined seating accommodations and a few flower arrangements are placed in several corners of the room, adding some freshness. 

Right now, the coffee shop is still calm and far away from the livelihood that will fill it at a later hour of the day. Right now, there is only the smell of freshly baked goods and newly grounded coffee beans, that are destined to become the first coffee of the day, which Aiba uses to prepare for his boss like it has a tradition from his first day on. The gentle chugging of the giant coffee machine is the only noise breaking the comfortable silence.

“Aiba-san!”

At least, the only noise until a strict voice cuts through Aiba's thoughts.

“Yes!” Aiba, wearing a purple apron with the shop's logo stitched onto the upper right corner, straightens his back at the familiar voice and whirls to the side to face his boss.

The young coffee shop owner with dark brown curly hair furrows his eyebrows, points at the coffee machine right in front of Aiba and yells, “Focus!”

“Yes!” Aiba repeats, slightly confused.

The other man sighs and lifts one hand to pinch the bridge of his nose before he tries again. “No, what I mean is – look at what you're doing with my coffee, I asked for a cappuccino, not a waterfall latte macchiato!”

Only now, Aiba bothers to look back at the coffee machine and realises what he has done before he has allowed his mind to slip into daydreams. He obviously has chosen the right cup size for his boss' cappuccino, but apparently pushed the wrong button and so, now, the coffee is spilling over the rim of the cup and down into the grid at the bottom of the machine.

“Oh no!” Aiba exclaims, immediately smashing some buttons, trying to make the machine stop. “I'm sorry, Matsujun, I'll just clean this up and make you a new one.”

“That failed one will be deducted from your salary,” Aiba's boss, Matsumoto Jun, grumbles.

“Yes, Sir,” Aiba replies with one teary eye.

It's not like he has cleaned the whole thing only yesterday after closing up, after all. The young man disables the grid and the dripping pan underneath to give it a quick wash at the sink and cleans the machine and the surrounding surfaces with a wet cloth before putting everything back together and trying again – this time pressing the correct button for the correct cup size.

“Here you go,” Aiba says with a reconciling smile on his face when he serves his boss his freshly brewed cappuccino a few minutes later.

The coffee shop owner, who has taken a seat at the other side of the counter, where a few high stools are lined up, picks up the cup of cappuccino, closes his eyes and breathes in the scent of his first coffee this morning. He sighs, sounding way more tamed already before he takes a first small sip. He hums appreciatively and takes another sip before he places the cup back on top of its saucer. Aiba waits, looking at him. After two more sips, Jun sighs once more, and when he opens his eyes again, his look is much gentler than it was just a minute ago. 

“Thank you,” the man says with a smile on his face.

Aiba, relieved, smiles back. There he is, his boss, way less scary after his first coffee in the morning.

“Now tell me what's wrong,” the coffee shop owner says.

“Huh?” Aiba blinks. “Nothing's wrong.”

He earns a raised eyebrow from his boss.

“I know you can be an airhead, Aiba-chan, but usually, there's a reason for it,” the man remarks, finishing his coffee before he picks the empty dish up and walks back around the counter to put it into the sink and wash up. He nudges Aiba, standing next to him, with his shoulder. “So, tell me what it is so that we can sort this out and start the day as usual. I need my most popular barista to do a good job and more than anything – be in a good mood!”

Aiba chuckles. “I guess, I was just in thoughts, I'm sorry.”

“Thoughts about what?” Jun presses his employee, his look turning worried. “Is your mother doing alright?”

“Ah, yes, thank you, she's doing fine,” Aiba smiles, grateful for his friend's concern. “I was thinking about someone else.”

Jun hums but can't hold back his growing curiosity. “I see... must be someone special, huh?”

Aiba feels his cheeks blushing a little, and chuckles. “Ah, I don't know.”

“Come on, Aiba-chan, we're friends for such a long time already, you can tell me!” Jun grins. “Do you have a new crush? Who's the lucky guy?”

“I wouldn't say _crush_ ,” Aiba protests immediately. “I only met him once, by chance and.... guess, the lucky one is him because he has a girlfriend.”

“Oh..., that sucks, sorry, man,” Jun replies, his eyebrows furrowed. He puts a hand on top of Aiba's shoulder.

“It's OK,” Aiba chuckles but he probably sounds a little more bitter than he intends to. “As I said, I only saw him once at the park and we barely even talked, it's stupid of me that I'm even still thinking of him. I just thought he's cute and Ken-chan immediately liked him. He totally ran him over out of nowhere. You should have seen Nino's perplex face.”

“So the guy's name is Nino?”

Aiba nods. “At least, that's how the woman with him called him. I don't know his full name.”

Jun hums, understanding. “What a pity.”

“Yeah but... it doesn't matter, right?” Aiba says, determined. “If he has a girlfriend, then he's off-limits!”

“I know, I know. But it's really a shame. It's been a while since you had such a bad crush on someone that you couldn't focus on work,” Jun pokes his friend's side, affectionately.

Aiba blushes again before he laughs. “I get it, I'll be more careful with your beloved coffee machine!”

“Thank you,” Jun chuckles. “Now, let's open up.”

\- + -

Around 11 pm the shop is moderately full, as it is almost every day at that time. The coffee shop is located in a convenient spot in the neighbourhood, near a subway station, not too far away from the park and there are lots of different shops located in the same street and those around. 

It's a popular spot for people taking a break during their shopping trip, like a few groups that are spread over the shop right now, clearly indicate with the tons of shopping bags they are carrying with them. Cheerful chatting can be heard from every corner of the room while people enjoy a cup of coffee and a fitting piece of cake or pastries, made by the coffee shop owner himself. 

Others are stopping by to grab some coffee on their way to the subway or to bring some to a meeting in the nearby office buildings. Right now, there are two waitresses serving the tables, while the line in front of the shop counter for the take-out coffee, which is prepared and handed out by Aiba, as usual, finally gets a little shorter.

After Aiba has handed out an order consisting of three cups of differently flavoured latte macchiatos and a bunch of doughnuts to the owner of the flower shop across the street and wishes her good luck with the meeting with a couple that plans to order flowers for their wedding at her shop, the next person in line is definitely someone that Aiba has not expected. And barely seen in this area, to begin with.

“OH!” Aiba can't hold back a surprised outcry. His heart jolts.

“Oh!” the black-haired man of small build in front of him retorts as he sees Aiba standing behind the counter. Obviously, he also has not expected to meet the young man in such a place. “Uhm... hello, nice to see you again, I guess... Aiba-san.”

“What?!” Aiba exclaims, blinking at the young man he only knows as “Nino”, in disbelief. “How do you know my name?!”

Nino chuckles and raises one eyebrow, pointing at the barista. “It's written on your name tag.”

“Oh!” Aiba looks down on himself, and, of course, there is the silver tag bearing his name on the upper left corner of his purple apron. He wants to slap himself. “True...,” he giggles, trying to play off his flash of embarrassment. “So... what leads you here?”

“A lack of caffeine, obviously,” Nino replies and darts his look upwards. 

There is a delicious variation of offers of hot and cold beverages of the coffee shop, hung up above the cup shelves and written in white chalk on wood-framed blackboards.

“Haha ah, yeah, that makes sense,” Aiba answers, still embarrassed. He's not sure though if he is the one to blame for his clumsy reaction, or if the other man just likes to tease him. Maybe, it's a mixture of both. “I'm sorry, I just didn't expect you to come to our shop.”

“Well, the neighbourhood isn't that big, is it?” Nino shrugs. “And your shop looked inviting. The name is funny.”

“My boss will be happy to hear that!” the barista beams. “So, what can I get for you?”

“Hm...” Nino frowns, still looking very undecided. “What do you recommend?”

“Are you more the dark type or the cute - I mean _sweet_ type?” Aiba's voice breaks slightly as he tries to hide his slip of words.

Nino chuckled amused. Damned, he definitely caught what Aiba just said.

“We also have tea options, green or black iced tea with a citrus mix, even some bubble tea options,” Aiba chatters on to bridge the uncomfortable situation.

The black-haired man in front of him has crossed his arms by now and takes another few seconds before he finally makes a decision.

“I guess, I'm going with one large vanilla latte macchiato, please.”

Aiba can't help but grin as he dares to. “Oh, so you _are_ the sweet type?”

“Only when it comes to coffee,” Nino clarifies.

“Would you like to drink your coffee here or take it to go?” Aiba asks.

“To go, please.”

Aiba has to admit that he is a little disappointed with the answer, simply because it means that the young man would be gone from his vision in about a couple of minutes, but it can't be helped. It's not like Aiba plans to hit on Nino or anything, he has made it pretty clear to Jun that he is not interested in falling in love with people who are already in a relationship, after all, there's no point in it, anyway. But, a little bit of looking doesn't hurt, right? And like Aiba has told his shiba inu Ken-chan already, he thinks that Nino is very handsome. Very pleasant to look at. Totally his type, actually. Oh, damned...

“So you don't want something sweet with it from our cake counter?” the barista asks, just to keep the conversation flowing for a little longer. He shows Nino to a selection of cakes, cupcakes, doughnuts and some other treats when another idea flashes up in his mind. “New customers get one pastry on the house!”

“Oh, really? That's nice!” Nino says.

For a moment, Aiba thinks he sees a small glint in the man's eye. At least, he suddenly seems quite intrigued. 

“Uhm... let me see, don't you have some savoury options as well?”

“Ah, yeah, sure, we do have tomato-mozzarella sandwich with or without turkey, or bacon-egg croissant with cheese,” Aiba points at the advertised options that are placed on the lower levels of the glass counter.

“Then I'll go with the croissant, please,” Nino decides almost immediately.

“Sure, coming right up!” Aiba chimes before he turns to the coffee machine behind him to get Nino's latte macchiato vanilla ready and then takes the pastry tong to pop a croissant in a paper bag, while the coffee machine does its wonders. “Oh, by the way, it's common for us here to write our customers' names on the covers for the to-go cups so, what should I write on yours?” Aiba asks when he turns back to the coffee.

“Like at Starbucks?” Nino asks.

“Well, yeah, it's a useful method not to mix up orders,” Aiba explains.

Frowning, Nino looks around himself. “Although I am currently the only one lining up here?”

Aiba tries not to blush but stays stubborn. “It's a tradition.”

“OK, if you insist,” the black-haired customer says with a grin. “ _Nino_ is fine.”

Aiba curses inwardly. And there he has secretly hoped to find out more about the young man, at least his full last name or anything. Before he can stop himself from asking, the next question has already left Aiba's lips.

“That's not your real name, is it? I mean, not your full name, at least?”

Nino chuckles. 

“You're quite curious, aren't you? OK, if you want, I'll tell you my _real_ name. Come closer,” the man says with a grin on his face as he steps a bit forward.

Unable to withstand his curiosity, Aiba leans a little towards his customer, feeling his heart thumping a little quicker in his chest when Nino puts one hand up to indicate a whisper.

“My real name is...” he lowers his voice, “Lord Voldemort.”

Pulling back from Aiba, who blushes furiously because he knows very well when someone is making fun of him, Nino grins at him, triumphantly. As the professional barista that Aiba is, the man tries to accept his defeat and not to blush even more, so he only clears his throat and then reaches for the black marker lying near the cash registry and takes off the cap. He grabs a paper slip designed for making it easier to hold hot or cold cups and writes on it. Not even a minute later, Nino's order is finally complete and Aiba places everything on top of the counter while facing his customer with a friendly business smile.

“Here, one vanilla latte macchiato and one bacon-egg croissant on the house,” he says, typing into the cash registry. “That's 400 Yen.”

“Here you go,” Nino replies, placing four 100 Yen coins onto the cash tray.

“Thank you very much,” Aiba bows slightly before he reaches to replace the money with a receipt and a small card made of thick paper. “And if you are interested, we have stamp cards, you'll get one stamp for each beverage you order and once you have 10 stamps full, you get one for free.”

“Well, it can't hurt, right?” Nino shrugs. “I'll take one, just in case. Thank you.”

“Wait for a second, let me stamp it for you, then, after all, you ordered your first coffee, already,” Aiba holds him back and quickly reaches for the small stamp placed next to the black marker, putting his promise into action right away. “Don't forget to bring it when you come around next time.”

“No worries, I can't miss my chance on earning a free coffee,” the black-haired man grins, pushing the recipe and the stamp card into his trousers’ pocket. “I'm off then. See you around, I guess, Aiba-san.”

“See you around uhm...” Aiba remembers that he still doesn't know the full name of the man, and he can't simply call him by his nickname just like that, can he? So he just drags it out and instead answers with, “Thank you for choosing our shop. Have a nice day and see you soon!”

“Have a nice day, too!” Nino replies with a last small smile directed at Aiba before taking his vanilla latte macchiato and the croissant in its paper bag.

Only on his way outside, Nino seems to realise _what_ is written on the paper slip around his to-go cup. He frowns a little, grins, and shortly glimpses over his shoulder, at Aiba, again. 

Of course, there isn't “Lord Voldemort” written on the paper cup handle, but what Aiba has written is “He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named”. Two can play this game.

Aiba is still looking after the mysterious customer, who throws him a last grin before vanishing from his vision. After that, the man's thoughts trail off, so that he doesn't notice Jun creeping up behind him.

“New customers get something for free, hm?” Jun says in a deep voice. “I can't remember setting such rules, Aiba-chan.”

Aiba whirls around, blushing immediately as he faces his boss. 

“Matsujun! Oh, shoot! Uhm... I mean, I'm sorry, of course, I'm paying, no worries!”

“I know, I know, I am deducting this from your salary, “Jun replies with a smug grin. “My question is rather, why did you even give that guy something _on the house_?”

“Uhm, I...”

“I mean... I didn't hear the full conversation but, that is that guy you mentioned before, right? That Nino-guy from the park?”

Aiba sighs. “It is.”

“Wow, and you are _sure_ that he has a girlfriend?” the coffee shop owner raises a critical eyebrow.

“Yes, pretty much,” Aiba nods. “Why?”

Jun pulls in his lower lip. “Well, then I hope she'll never see what I just witnessed.”

Aiba blushes, immediately. “Oh my god, was I being that obvious?”

“You _both_ were, kind of,” his boss chuckles. “Or is he smiling that cutely at everyone?”

“He _does_ have an adorable smile, right?!” Aiba interjects. “And since he doesn't smile right away, and you have to sort of tickle it out of him, it's even more precious, right?”

Aiba indeed feels a little like he achieved something big, at least, Nino has smiled at him way quicker and way more, compared to their first meeting in the park. Perhaps, he is in a good mood today. Or is it just because he wasn't run over by a dog this time? Anyway, Aiba is happy that he could draw a smile from that pretty face and secretly, he hopes that he will be able to do it again, preferably soon.

“That's adorable,” Jun hums.

“Ah, but don't say something like that,” Aiba says, trying to calm himself down again. “Or I'll get my hopes high. He wasn't flirting or anything, he was just teasing me, if even. And you know my principles, if he has a girlfriend, he's taboo. If he was someone who'd consider cheating on his girlfriend with someone else, then he's not even someone I would _want_ :”

“Your eyes were saying something different,” Jun arches his eyebrow again at his friend, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “Just noticing.”

Aiba blushes again and tries to convince himself just as much as he tries to convince Jun. “I said you know my principles, right?”

“I know, Aiba-chan, and that's why I like you so much,” the coffee shop owner sighs with a gentle smile on his face. “You're a good guy and you'd never do anything that might hurt other people. I just wish you to be happy.”

“I am happy!” the barista replies, showing his friend a genuine smile. It's not a lie.

“Then, I want you to be even happier!” Jun grins. “You deserve all the happiness in the world!”

Aiba rubs the back of his neck. “Thank you, Matsujun, I appreciate your thoughts.”

“OK, and now, back to work. The next wave of customers will come soon, lunch break and the rush for dessert and an early afternoon coffee!”

Aiba laughs, and salutes, jokingly. “I'm ready, boss!”

“Very good!” Jun salutes back and then, after darting a checking look into the cake counter, he returns to his own place, back in the kitchen, to see what he can refill in the front.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

When Kazumi comes back from work to the Ninomiya sibling's apartment in the evening, she finds Nino spread over the living room couch. His nose is buried in a manga and he is casually releasing laughter as he reads along. Kazumi's cat, Tamahime, is curled up on top of the young man, her ears twitching slightly at his laughter, but she is not moving from her comfy spot.

“I'm back!” the young woman says when she puts her purse on top of the dining table.

“Welcome home,” Nino replies, his words interrupted by chuckling.

“You alright, little brother?” Kazumi raises an eyebrow at her younger brother when he sits up to look at her properly.

He puts the manga volume away while catching the cat in his one arm, who meows shortly in protest but keeps chilling in the new position while Nino wipes a laughing tear from the corner of his eye with his other hand.

“Ah, yes yes, it's just so funny, I'm sorry,” Nino sighs, pulling off his reading glasses. “How was work?” he asks, genuinely curious.

Kazumi frowns at him. “What's gotten into you, you're in such a good mood, today, it's scary.”

“Don't be so wary, just because I'm being polite,” Nino snorts. “But, if you really want to know, I guess it was just a nice day,” the young man shrugs. “I got a few new mangas to read, found a delicious coffee shop nearby, and a very nice CD shop not far from here.”

“Wow, you've been out, I am impressed,” Kazumi laughs. “See, I told you, exploring the area would be a nice idea. But don't drink too much coffee or you'll end up staying up all night again.”

“I drank my last coffee in the early afternoon, and you don't need to sound so strict just because you don't like coffee,” Nino chuckles, playfully rolling his eyes.

“I could hear you watching Netflix from the living room until at least 3 am. At least use some earphones or something.”

Nino pouts cutely at his sister. “I am sorry, Nee-chan.”

She rolls her eyes in response before she quickly vanishes into her room changing into comfy loungewear. Once she's back, she passes her brother on the way into the kitchen corner of the dining-living room, ruffling through his messy hair.

“It's OK,” she smiles. “I'm sorry too for sounding annoyed. It's not like you can't watch TV at night or something, you're a grown-up, after all. It's just... I guess we both have to get used to living with each other again and be considerate of each other's sleeping schedules and such.”

The woman opens the fridge and checks for ingredients that can be used for dinner. Nino carefully puts Tamahime down onto the couch, scratching behind her ear for a few seconds, and finally gets up to join his sister in the kitchen.

“I'm sorry if I'm a nuisance,” Nino says, the cheerfulness in his voice suddenly replaced by sincere regret. “I can't even contribute to the rent yet...”

Kazumi closes the fridge again and drops a bunch of vegetables and a pack of chicken meat onto the counter before whirling to face her brother.

“Nino, we talked about this already!” she says, looking at him seriously before rummaging the kitchen drawer for a knife and handing it to Nino alongside with an onion and some carrots. “I am glad we decided to move here, it's been a while since we spent so much time together. And no worries, my new position pays better than the previous one so I can afford paying the rent alone for a few months.”

Nino grabs the vegetable cutting board and gets started with peeling and slicing the onions while his sister searches for a package of buckwheat noodles.

“I'll definitely pay you back my share, once I found a job. I promise,” Nino says, his eyes filling with tears.

“I know,” Kazumi says, looking at her brother fondly. “No need to cry, baby!”

“I'm not crying, those are the onions!” Nino exclaims, squinting his eyes to get rid of the burning feeling in his eyes. He really blames it on the onions. For like 90 %, at least. Nino sniffs. “Nee-chan, I really appreciate your understanding and your help.”

And he really does. It's true that his sister's change of workplace has demanded her to move, and even if she says that she doesn't mind having him around, Nino knows that it's not common for people at her age to live together with their younger brother. She could be renting a smaller apartment for cheaper until she finds a partner to move in with, but because of Nino, she decided to do differently.

After quitting his previous job and moving out of his ex-boyfriend's apartment, Nino has been miserable, to say the least. It was impossible for him to find a new apartment that quickly, so, for a while, he went back to living with his parents before his sister suggested, he could come with her. In the end, Nino agreed. He isn't fond of the idea of being a burden to his sister, but it has become unbearable to face his parents after all his failures. Not, that they judge him, but somehow they also don't really know how to deal with him after everything that happened. Instead, his sister has always been his anchor and his biggest supporter. And once again, he is allowed to rely on her, at least for a while.

So, the two searched for an apartment together and were lucky to find one that's not too far from the centre of the city, close to a subway station, and big enough to fit two adult lives. They share the living-dining area and bathroom, of course, but they both have separate rooms to sleep in and to fill with their personal things. While Kazumi's room is filled with various fashion outfits, cat toys for Tamahime and a shelf lined with light novels that she enjoys reading in her spare time, Nino's room is stuffed with a manga collection, an extra CD-shelf, and, of course, his guitar. 

Even though he hasn't played in a while. In fact, the guitar is still in its case, placed in a corner of his room, every day visible, but every day untouched.

Kazumi smiles. “Let me know if you need help with anything regarding your job search, and until then, enjoy life! Go outside! Meet people! Seek for the sun, or you'll stay a pale cheese forever!”

Nino snorts. “Well, I had my walk around the block today and yeah, maybe I'll go again.”

“Ohhh,” Kazumi coos, delightful.

Actually, she is not the only one being surprised by Nino's words. He himself is, too! But thinking about the day he spent, Nino really can't say that he regrets going outside. He drank the best vanilla latte macchiato he had in like forever, served by the most cheerful and amusing barista he has ever met. If he was completely honest, he is thinking of him already since the moment they met in the park.

“Then let's go for a walk in the park tomorrow. Maybe we'll meet the cute guy and his dog again?” Kazumi smirks, wiggling her eyebrows.

“Oh, leave me alone!” Nino protests, chuckling.

He would not tell her that he has already found an easier and more comfortable way – involving much less walking – to meet the _cute guy_ as she is calling him. Not that he intends to meet him again. Well, maybe, once in a while. He has a stamp card to fill for a free coffee, after all.

\- + -

“You know... I didn't plan to come here, every day,” Nino tells Aiba four days later, feeling the urge to come up with an excuse. “But at this rate, I'll have this stamp card full pretty soon and can get my free coffee.”

“You're about halfway done with your first card, indeed,” the barista in front of Nino smiles, when he hands him back the already stamped card, and suddenly, the room feels a little brighter. Must have been a trick on Nino's eyes.

“Will I get a new card, once the first one is full?” Nino asks, half because he really wants to know, half because for some reason he doesn't want the conversation to just awkwardly end.

Aiba nods. “Of course! We have an endless stack of stamp cards and no limit per person! You know, even if Matsujun, I mean, the owner of our shop, can be very strict, his main goal is always to make our customers feel like home here, so they would like to come back.”

“Aiba-chan, I heard that!” someone yells from the kitchen and both, Nino and Aiba flinch.

Chuckling, Aiba points his thumb back into the kitchen area, which is hidden by a purple curtain.

“ _That_ is Matsujun, by the way.”

“You mean, _Matsumoto-san, the owner_!” Matsujun yells back, but his voice sounds rather amused than mean.

Nino smirks. 

“Is he the one making these absolutely delicious croissants?” the young man asks, deliberately louder than needed if he just wants to ask the barista.

“Yes, I am!” the voice from the kitchen chimes back. “And nice try, but I'm sorry, they are only discounted on Saturdays!”

“Ah, too bad, see, I told you, he's strict,” Aiba whispers, winking at Nino.

The young man shrugs, whispering back. “It's been worth a try.”

“So, what's your name today?” Aiba asks, changing the topic, a curious look on his face. He reaches for the black marker and turns back to the coffee machine to get Nino's usual vanilla latte macchiato ready.

Nino wonders if the barista has probably already given up on the idea of finding out Nino's real name, or if he is just enjoying this little game that has developed between him and Nino just as much as he is. Since Nino started coming by to get his coffee in the “MaJestic Beans”, he has given Aiba fictional names instead of his real name, and in return always has received a paper cup with a sometimes more, sometimes less fitting equivalent to that name written on the paper cover.

Actually, Nino has been quite impressed by Aiba replying to “Edogawa Conan” with “Kudou Shinichi” and very amused about Aiba's response to “Souma Kyou” with “Hello, Kitty”. Maybe, he is making things a little bit too easy for the barista? At least, it is nice to know that Aiba either shares Nino's passion for mangas and animes or at least is well enough educated on mainstream things to connect the dots.

“Today, I'm punishing you in the name of the moon!” Nino tries to stay earnest, which is hard, but he manages.

“Very well,” Aiba chuckles. “Thankfully, I have done nothing to be punished for.”

“Are you sure?”

“Absolutely,” the barista replies. He smiles. “Now, do you want a croissant with your coffee, as usual, even if it's not discounted today?”

Nino can't help smiling back. “Yes, please.”

He receives his croissant as well as his vanilla latte macchiato – the paper slip with Aiba's handwritten “Princess Serenity” on it, and his smile turns into a grin.

“You skipped one stage and straight-on called me a princess,” Nino points out, cheekily, while paying for his order.

“And I am always to your service, your Highness,” Aiba replies, hinting a bow when handing back the change.

“See you tomorrow,” the alleged princess answers with a smile, but before Nino can turn and leave, Aiba speaks up again.

“Uhm...” he starts, lifting his hand and rubbing his neck. “Actually, I'm off duty tomorrow. And on Wednesday. But... I'm sure, someone else will stamp your card for you.”

“Oh, OK,” Nino says.

Although he is slightly surprised that Aiba even bothers to tell him that he wouldn't be here on the next two days, Nino also notices a tiny part of him being a little disappointed with this information. Or is he imagining things? He should be OK with that, perhaps, he could also see it as a chance for saving money. 400 Yen for a vanilla latte macchiato isn't the world, but it is also not the cheapest option on this planet.

“Then... we'll see each other on Thursday, I guess,” Nino finally replies.

Wait, why is he even so fixated on the idea of not coming here if Aiba isn't serving? The coffee won't taste that much different when being prepared by another barista, right? Still, something feels wrong.

“Alright! Take care!” Aiba says, waving after him and wearing his usual big smile.

Seeing this makes Nino's heart bounce a little. Catching himself waving back, Nino rushes to turn around and leave the shop, utterly confused over himself and his strange train of thoughts.

\- + -

On the next day, Nino decides that a canned coffee from one of the vending machines on his way through the neighbourhood has to suffice in waking him up.

For some reason, he just doesn't feel like dropping by at the “MaJestic Beans”, knowing, that Aiba won't be there today. He sighs as he cracks the can of coffee open, wondering what this is supposed to mean. He tries to collect his thoughts and recall the happenings from the past few days.

He and Kazumi met Aiba and his dog, Ken-chan in the nearby park, on his birthday. Aiba immediately declared that Nino must be a good person if Ken-chan wants to befriend him. Nino still isn't so sure about the _good person_ thing, but he can't deny that he was a little happy to hear those words from the friendly stranger's lips.

Afterwards, they met again by chance in the coffee shop in his neighbourhood. Well, maybe it isn't _fate_ or anything, chances are high that you meet people again if they live in the same area, but Nino also could have chosen another coffee shop that day. Anyway, Nino hasn't expected to meet the other man so soon, again. And since then, he has dropped by at the coffee shop consecutively, in order to get his daily dose of coffee, play the name game with Aiba, and... yeah, and what?

Aiba's sincere smile pops up in Nino's head and after a moment, he feels his lips mirroring the expression. He shakes his head, trying to get rid of the image. He only wants to be friendly with the other man. Kazumi has suggested that Nino should try to make friends in the area and who is better for this role than a friendly person like Aiba? Yeah, that guy would probably make a great friend, Nino thinks. He could see their getting closer as first steps to approaching a friendship. That must be everything about it, right? Because more... more isn't possible for Nino. Not yet, at least.

Nino sighs before he takes another sip of his coffee. There's nothing to worry about. He doesn't have to think about this so deeply. It's OK to want to be around another person just because it feels good, especially if that person's good mood is so infectious that it makes one feel happy for hours. It doesn't need to mean anything more than that, there is no reason to panic. This is just about making friendly connections.

Nodding to himself, Nino resumes his way. He almost forgot that Kazumi has asked him to get something for her.

\- + -

“Welcome to our shop!” Aiba calls from behind the shelf he's currently re-organising when the bell above the door announces the arrival of a new client with a chime.

The young man steps aside and leans his head to the side so he can take a proper look at the customer. He looks just as surprised as the man who has just entered, when they recognise each other, immediately. Aiba feels his heart beating a little faster. Honestly, since getting up in the morning, he has been a little down, knowing that he wouldn't be able to meet his crush today, however, he has not expected things to take such a turn of events.

“Hey, Princess!” the man exclaims, smiling, after a few seconds of exchanging stares. “Are you following me?”

Of course, this isn't the case, but maybe a joke will break the awkward silence.

“What?” Nino blinks before he continues, confused. “No, wait, what are _you_ doing here? This isn't the _MaJestic Beans_ , this is a pet shop!”

“I'm working here,” Aiba grins, pointing at the logo of his work T-shirt, with a huge paw print on the front.

Nino frowns at him. “I thought you're working at the coffee shop?”

“I am, but this is my second job, I work a few days a week here, a few days a week there,” Aiba explains with his usual smile on his face.

“So, with being off duty from the coffee shop, you meant you're on duty here, instead? You have two jobs?” the other man seems impressed, raising an eyebrow. “Wow!”

Aiba chuckles, trying not to blush. “Well, it can't be helped.”

“Hmm....”

“So, what are the odds that lead you to meet me here at our pet shop?” Aiba asks, ready to offer his help to their new customer. “I didn't know you're owning a pet.”

“I need cat food,” Nino replies.

“Oh, so you have a cat? How adorable!” Aiba's eyes widen. Even if he himself is more of a dog person – obviously, or he wouldn't have adopted Ken-chan – he also loves cats. A lot. And cats seem to fit Nino, as far as he can judge so far.

“Not really, I'm just living with one,” Nino replies.

Aiba perks his ears. Nino's answer could mean several things. Either, he is one of those people who refuse to refer to themselves as “pet owners” and rather prefer to call themselves a “friend” or a “roommate”. Or, it simply means, that the cat doesn't belong to Nino, but to Nino's girlfriend. Aiba swallows. He doesn't want to think about it, but the last option probably is the more realistic one in this scenario.

“What's the cat's name?” Aiba asks, not only because he is genuinely curious about his customer's pet's names, but also because he wants to distract his thoughts.

“Tamahime,” Nino says in a low voice.

When Aiba bursts into laughter, the black-haired man averts his look, slightly embarrassed.

“Ah, I'm sorry,” Aiba takes a deep breath. “I just thought, it's so funny, so there are _two_ princesses in your household.”

The other man pouts a little bit. “I wasn't the one who named her!”

Realising that his assumption is probably right, and Nino is most likely talking about his girlfriend naming her cat, Aiba's amusement suddenly earns a blow.

“It's a cute name, though,” he still manages to say, and if he's completely honest, he would like to add something along the lines that Nino's pout is cute too, but of course, he can't do that.

So, instead of digging deeper, Aiba starts asking questions about what type of cat Tamahime is, how old, how tall, if there's a specific food brand she prefers, and what else he needs to know to ensure that the furry princess will get all of her nutrition needs. Apparently, Tamahime isn't very picky when it comes to brands, but is in a phase during which she only eats chicken and tuna, so Aiba chooses a few different brands with those main ingredients, cheaper and more expensive ones, so that Nino (and his girlfriend) can check which ones the cat prefers.

While Aiba carries the packages of food he suggested to the counter to start checking out the products, Nino spends a few more minutes to pick a cat toy, which Aiba finds to be an absolutely adorable gesture. Even if the cat doesn't belong Nino, seeing him carefully choosing something for her to play with shows that he must have a soft spot for the animal, nonetheless.

Nino eventually dumps not only the cat toy he chose (a soft ball with colourful feathers, very popular with cats) but also an armful of cat treats on the counter, to add it to the bill. When Aiba grins at him but doesn't say anything, Nino just gives him a shy smile. 

“That's all for today, I guess,” he says.

“Good choice,” Aiba points at a brand of cat treats, Nino has chosen three different versions of. “Those are especially good to help prevent dental calculus.”

Aiba takes the chosen items to scan them and adds them into two paper bags he has already filled with cat food. He lifts the bags, to check that they are not too heavy and will allow their carrier to bring everything to the destined place without any trouble. Things are looking good.

“So,” the man says when he places the last item in the bag. “Does this mean, you'll also drop by here, more often?”

“Could happen,” Nino replies. “You are working here on Tuesdays?”

“Tuesdays for the whole day, Wednesday is my day off in general, and on Friday and Saturday, I have the afternoon shift at the pet store,” Aiba grins. Does this mean, Nino is planning to come by again when he's on shift? “Oh, by the way, do you want a loyalty card?”

“What are my advantages?” the other man asks, a small glint in his eyes.

“Various special discounts throughout the month, especially on food items, and other special offers, of course,” Aiba starts to list, wiggling his eyebrows, “And in addition, you as well as your pet will be sent a special gift on your birthdays! Isn't that amazing? Usually, the gift is worth at least 2.000 Yen!”

“Hmm,” Nino raises an eyebrow. “But... that means I need to file my name, birth date and address?”

Aiba realises his mistake, but he can't take it back now, so he just continues, “Well, yeah. Otherwise, we can't send you the awesome gifts...”

“Hmm,” Nino hums, his look unreadable.

Chuckling insecurely, Aiba pulls out the membership form and a ball pen from a shelf below the counter, sliding it towards his customer.

“Uhm, it's easy, you only need to fill this form here –”

Nino gives him a piercing look before his expression turns into a snarky grin. “Nice try, Aiba-san.”

“Huh?”

“Isn't this just a tactic to find out my full name?” Nino asks with a raised eyebrow, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“What?! That wasn't my intention here, actually, I guess it's the nature of the situation,” Aiba chuckles. “Oh! I forgot to say, there are also special giveaways and lotteries for members!”

But even if the man tries his best to bait Nino with discounts and other possibilities to get free stuff, the black-haired man stays stubborn and just raises a critical eyebrow at the shop clerk.

Aiba rubs his neck. “But speaking of it... why can't you just tell me your name?”

Nino shrugs slightly. “Would be less fun, wouldn't it? You know my nickname, isn't that enough?”

Nino chuckles. It's the cutest chuckle Aiba has ever heard.

“But it's impolite to call you just by your nickname,” this time, it's Aiba who pouts.

“Better than calling me _princess_ ,” Nino says.

“That is not _my_ fault!” Aiba protests, laughing.

“OK, I'll give you that point,” Nino gives in. “Still, I think I don't need a membership yet, thank you. Maybe next time. I'd like to pay in cash, please.”

“Of course,” Aiba accepts his defeat, but still smiles. He takes the money and hands back the change along with the receipt and the bags filled with cat supplies. “So, greetings to the actual princess!”

Aiba grins when he sees the amused smile on Nino's face.

“Thank you. See you around!”

Waving after Nino, like it's become a habit of him, Aiba can't help but smile happily, as he is pretty sure that “see you around” means “see you again at the coffee shop” and he can't deny that he is already looking forward to that. The young shop clerk takes a few more seconds to realise that he must have been witnessed by one of his co-workers for quite a while already. He blushes slightly when he looks into his colleague's direction and is met by a knowing grin.

“Don't look at me like that, Oh-chan!” Aiba exclaims. This is worse than being witnessed chatting with Nino by Jun in the coffee shop.

“And how exactly am I looking at you?” the man's co-worker asks, amused.

He is a man of slim build, only a few years older than Aiba. His brown hair is styled back into something resembling a quiff – and probably held there by half a can of hair spray – and his droopy brown eyes look tired but all-knowing and kind.

“You're looking at me as if you're about to say something embarrassing,” Aiba elaborates.

Ohno Satoshi grins even wider. “Like asking you who's that cutie you've been flirting with?”

“I wasn't flirting with him!” Aiba tries to convince his colleague, but he knows that once Ohno has set his mind on something, he is hard to be convinced otherwise.

“You called him _princess_ ,” Ohno points out with a raised eyebrow.

Aiba feels his cheeks warming. “That's... that's just an insider joke.”

“You're also not denying that he's a cutie,” the other man points out. “Well, he _is_ , I give you that.”

Embarrassed, Aiba tries to escape. “Oh, please, can we just go back to work?”

“What's his name? I mean, he can't possibly be called _princess_ , right?” Ohno chuckles.

Defeated, Aiba chuckles. “Why is everyone teasing me?”

Ohno comes closer and puts his hand on top of Aiba's shoulder, giving him a mix of an amused and sympathetic look. 

“Because you're just too cute when you're crushing on someone.”

Crushing on someone, well, yeah, that must be it, Aiba realises. While in the beginning, it was simply a thought like “Wow, that cute guy's absolutely my type”, the more Aiba meets Nino, the more they talk to each other – and may it be as mundane and shallow as the small talk they have shared over the last few days – the more the wish inside of Aiba grows, to get to know the other man even better. 

It's not helping that Nino seems to like playing along with their little game. Aiba isn't even sure if it is classified as flirting, if so, probably just from his side. With Nino being taken, he can't possibly be thinking of Aiba _that_ way, after all. Maybe, he just wants to make friends with people in the neighbourhood, as he is new to this place.

“Well, then I'm sorry to tell you that it will probably end at that,” Aiba eventually says.

“What?” Ohno frowns. “Why?”

“Well, he has a girlfriend.”

“Oh really?” Aiba's co-worker asks, disappointed. “That sucks.”

Aiba tries to smile, but he can feel that it doesn't reach his eyes. “It can't be helped. I mean, look at him, he's charming, he's handsome, no wonder he's taken.”

Ohno nods in understanding and slightly pats Aiba's back when he passes by him. Yeah, probably, it's not a surprise, but that doesn't mean, that it's easy to accept, especially not when you are about to lose your heart.

\- + -

For the next few weeks, Nino falls into the habit of actually visiting the “MaJestic Beans” only on those days when Aiba is on duty. It's not like he's only going there to see Aiba, no, but for some reason, none of the other shop employees makes Nino's vanilla latte macchiato just as perfect as Aiba does. Nino tried! Furthermore, he figures, that his stamp card – or cards, since he's now already working on number 2 – fill themselves quickly enough if he goes there 5 times a week.

One time, he thinks, he made a mistake when he enters the coffee shop and finds someone else and not Aiba behind the counter – the owner of the coffee shop, Matsumoto Jun, or how Aiba uses to call him – Matsujun. Nino even checks his cell phone to make sure what day of the week it is and indeed, it's a day that Aiba should be on shift.

“Did you have a particularly bad night, or are you just that disappointed of having me here instead of Aiba-san?” the man behind the counter smirks.

He laughs at the expression Nino must be making in response, not bothering to hold back his snark.

“For the owner of an establishment, you're kinda impolite, I must say,” Nino counters with a raised eyebrow challengingly, ignoring the man's question.

Jun grins at him and Nino feels like the man can look right through him.

“Aiba-chan needed to take a break and get something from the pharmacy across the street,” Matsujun eventually explains, “So I'm filling his spot for now. He should be right back.”

Nino furrows his eyebrows. “Pharmacy? Is he sick?”

“No no, don't worry, he just needed to get something his mother asked for,” the coffee shop owner waves his hand.

“Oh, OK then,” Nino shrugs, but probably, it's already too late to try camouflage his concern.

“How about I make an exception? I'll give you a discount on your usual croissant and you take a seat over there until _your Aiba-san_ comes back?” the coffee shop owner nods his head towards a small empty table nearby. “He can make your coffee.”

It's only then that Nino notices, he hasn't placed his order, yet.

“He's not _my_ Aiba-san,” Nino rolls his eyes and pretends he doesn't care. “We're just –” Yeah, what exactly are they, he and Aiba? Probably friends, right? “Anyway, thank you, I'm taking the offer.”

“Very well,” Jun smiles. “Then please take your seat, I'll bring you your croissant right away.”

Nino does as he is told, and two minutes later, he is sitting at a table with a direct view onto the shop's entrance, his croissant placed in front of him. He takes a bite, chews on it and puts the rest of the croissant back onto its plate. The shop owner's response to Nino's reaction on Aiba being missing from his usual spot doesn't leave his mind. It has triggered a chain of thoughts, questioning his own intentions. What is he doing here, almost every day? Sure, getting coffee and something to eat, but he could get that at any other places if he wanted to. What makes this place so special, is it really just because of Aiba?

Thinking about Aiba's friendly smile that is doubtlessly able to compete with the rising sun, Nino finds himself smiling at that thought. He swallows and his heart skips a beat. No, this doesn't mean anything, he tells himself. He just acknowledges that Aiba is a very bright and charming person, from a very neutral perspective. Nino just happens to like being around him. 

It's nice to have cheerful people around. They help cancel out the bad thoughts. And anyway, he is just listening to his sister's advice and trying to make a friend. Because she's right, having online friends and being friends with a cat is great, but it doesn't hurt to have people in your life that you can call your friends and can actually _meet_ once in a while. Nino is just trying to make a friend in the neighbourhood and his choice of who should become his first friend here has fallen on Aiba. That's all.

Nino can't deny his delight, though, when Aiba enters the shop a few minutes later, laughing at his boss, holding up a small bag to show him that he got what he has been searching for, just to be pointed towards Nino's table by Jun. Nino feels his lips curling up into a smile, and automatically raises his hand, waving at the other man, lazily. Aiba beams, yelling a greeting at Nino, and hurriedly jumps back behind the counter to get him his usual coffee. Jun then sends him to Nino's table, telling him, he should prolong his break for a little bit, and the two end up chatting there.

This time, Nino and Aiba skip their usual name game, but in the end, this – spending Aiba's break together at one of the tables in the coffee shop – becomes a new routine for them, at least every other day. 

It takes a little longer than just dropping by to exchange a few words and pick up a coffee and croissant on the go, and they still only chat about apparently meaningless things, but Nino decides, that it's worth his time (not that he has any better things to do, anyway). Who knows where this could lead to, eventually. If anything, it's the beginning of a wonderful friendship.

\- + -

Since the last batch of cat food Nino bought lasts for quite some time, the young man does not really have an excuse to drop by at the pet shop to visit Aiba, however, when Kazumi notices a lack of a certain cat food brand that Tamahime seems to particularly enjoy, Nino casually volunteers to go get more for her. 

Surprised by her little brother's enthusiasm, the young woman gladly accepts the offer. Nino tries to play it down, saying, that he has more time on hand than she does, anyway, since his job hunt has not been bearing any fruits so far.

“Maybe, I'd like to fill a membership request, after all,” Nino tells Aiba, who's already in the checkout process of Nino's order.

Surprised, Aiba looks at him. “Does this mean, you're willing to give out your full name, birthday _and_ your phone number?”

“Well, it's just customer information, right?” Nino shrugs.

There's slight concern in Aiba's voice when he asks, “But what about our game?”

Nino chuckles. He has to admit that it makes him a little happy to hear that Aiba wants to continue playing. They are still having fun with their little game. “We can still continue that if you enjoy it so much.”

“That's not the point,” Aiba replies with a small, cute pout.

“Are you complaining now? Shall I give a fake name?” Nino nags him.

“I think my boss wouldn't like that.”

“Then, shall I ask another employee to file my data, so you don't have to look at it?” Nino suggests, but it is clearly written on Aiba's face that he doesn't want to hand this task over to someone else.

Nino smiles.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Aiba doesn't really know what has gotten into him. There, he has been trying to find out Nino's full name for so long, and now, when all of a sudden, the young man offers to give it to him, he feels awkward about it. Maybe, Nino is right and Aiba really enjoys their little game a little too much. But on the other hand, shouldn't he be glad that Nino is opening up to him more and more, recently?

Giving away his real, full name somehow feels like a big step, even if Nino tries to play it down. Aiba tries to figure what it means, and in the end, concludes that it must mean that Nino trusts him. They are getting along really well lately, after all. It's not been too long since they've met for the first time, but Aiba can confidently say that they have already become friends. At least, from his end, and he truly hopes that Nino views their connection similarly. Even if he can't ask the cute man out on a date because he has a girlfriend, Aiba at least wants him in his life as a friend.

Grinning widely, the pet shop employee bends down and fishes for the requested membership form from underneath the counter. He can't deny that he is excited, now that he will finally learn Nino's full name. With the membership form in hands, he searches for a ball pen and pushes both items towards Nino, unable to hide the triumphant smile on his face.

“Does this mean, I'm the winner of our game?” Aiba grins.

“No way,” Nino chuckles. “But seriously, those are some amazing bonuses for members, I can't let these discounts slip through my fingers.”

“So that's the reason, you cheapskate!” Aiba laughs, and his heart sinks a little bit. 

He still hopes that the fact that now Nino gives his full name to him, also means that he is trusting Aiba, and not that he's just hunting for good pet food deals and the likes. Nino ignores the other man and instead goes over the membership form, filling in the requested information before he pauses and looks up.

“By the way, is there a possibility to make it a family account or something? So that Kazumi can use it, too. Tamahime is her cat, after all.”

“Uhm...” Aiba swallows.

It's seldom that Kazumi comes up in their conversations. At least, Aiba never really brings her up – why would he ask after his crush's girlfriend, after all – but it happened from time to time that Nino mentioned her, either in connection with Tamahime, or some of her antics, talking about her in such an affectionate way that it makes Aiba's heart clench, every time.

“For families, there's indeed an option, you can check the backside for more information,” Aiba explains. “We can order multiple membership cards for one account, but they have to run under the same surname...”

“OK,” Nino nods. “Then, there's no problem.”

Aiba's heart drops to the bottom of his stomach, and he can't take it any longer, so he bursts out, “Wait, I didn't know... you two are already married?”

“Wait, what?!” Nino frowns at him, utterly confused. “What are you talking about?”

Now, Aiba is the one confused. “Well, you... and Kazumi-san... if you share a surname, that means, you two are married, right?”

To Aiba's surprise, Nino snorts in disbelief. 

“Hell, no! That would be weird, she's my _sister_!”

“S-sister!?” Aiba exclaims, slamming his hands onto the counter.

Is something wrong with his ears or did Nino just say that the woman Aiba has thought of as his _girlfriend_ all this time, is actually his _sister_?! The young man's heart suddenly beats like crazy. No, he must have misheard. This has to be what he _wants to hear_ not what the black-haired man in front of him actually said, right? He can't allow himself to start hoping now, the situation is challenging enough to handle as it already is.

“Yeah, she is my sister,” Nino repeats as if he knows that Aiba needs to hear it once more to fully process the information.

“She's your sister...”

“You mean, you really thought, she and I...” Nino rubs his forehead. “Have I really never told you that we are siblings?”

Aiba frantically shakes his head. 

“No, you always referred to her with her name and I just assumed things,” he chuckles, rubbing his neck. “I'm sorry, I'm stupid.”

Nino snorts. “Your words, not mine.”

“I can't believe it,” Aiba laughs.

“Well, so, no, she's not my girlfriend. We're siblings. And when we're at it, maybe I just should formally introduce myself to you, after all,” Nino smiles as he hands Aiba the completed membership request. “My name is Ninomiya Kazunari.”

Aiba's heart skips a beat. There it is. Nino's full name. Finally.

“Uhm... OK, Ninomiya-san...”

“Oh, _please_ ,” Nino laughs. “Would you just stick to calling me by my nickname? This sudden politeness is just too weird!”

“Ah, sure, Nino!” Aiba smiles.

“So, once again, it's nice to meet you, Aiba-san,” Nino says, “By the way, now, you owe me your full name as well. I've never asked for it before.”

“Right!” the other man realises. “My name is Aiba Masaki. You can call me Masaki, or if you want, you can give me a nickname, too?”

“Ah, I guess... I'll stick with Aiba-san for now,” Nino chuckles cutely. 

He looks a little embarrassed, or is Aiba imagining things?

“Oh, come one, how is that fair?” Aiba whines, but eventually gives up. 

Maybe, Nino just needs a little more time to reach that new stage.

When Nino has left the shop, packed with new supplies of cat food and _another_ new toy for Tamahime, Aiba breathes out, deeply, trying to calm down and organize his thoughts about what just happened. He bites his lower lip in order not to release a cry of triumph. He doesn't want to overdo it, and he's still on a work shift, after all.

“So... he _doesn't_ have a girlfriend, after all,” a familiar voice behind him says and when Aiba whirls around, there is Ohno, grinning at him, amused before he actually releases a fit of laughter. “She's his _sister_! Wow! Now, isn't that game-changing? Now you can step up your flirting without feeling guilty.”

“Oh-chan!” Aiba feels his cheeks turn red. “I – just because I know that they are not a couple, it doesn't mean I can just shamelessly flirt with him, now.”

Which doesn't mean, he doesn't consider it.

“Just be your charming self, and I'm sure, he'll be head over heels for you rather sooner than later,” Ohno chuckles, slapping Aiba's back, causing the taller man to slightly stumble forwards.

“Ah, but I don't want to rush things,” Aiba says, rubbing his neck. His heart beats faster at the idea of Nino falling in love with him, but he doesn't want to expect anything now, just because this misunderstanding has been resolved. “I think, we'll make good friends, don't you think so too?”

“You have enough friends, Aiba-chan,” Ohno says. “What you need in your life, is a cute boyfriend. I'm rooting for you!”

Aiba breaks into cheerful laughter, and his fast-beating heart makes him feel high from the budding hope regarding Nino, while at the same time he feels grateful for Ohno's support.

“Let's see,” Aiba says with a smile.

\- + -

Once again, Nino is spread on the couch in the living room, his reading glasses sitting on his nose, a manga in his good hand, and Tamahime sleeping on top of him. 

It's been a lazy day for Nino. Well, he has tried to be productive, but truth be told, it has been hard. Nino sighs, putting down his manga and snatches his phone to check the time. It shouldn't take long before his sister comes home from work. He could start preparing dinner, Nino thinks, getting up lazily, Tamahime protesting about her human bed vanishing.

The fridge is stocked with lots of fresh vegetables from the nearby market that Nino and his sister visited just the day before. And left-over chicken. Maybe, some simple rice, the re-heated meat and a fresh salad would do. The young man pulls the box with the chicken, some tomatoes, cucumber and lettuce out of the fridge and puts the vegetables into the sink to give them a wash. He checks the rice cooker, which is still half-filled from earlier today, so that should suffice as a side dish, and takes out a pan to re-heat the chicken and mix a quick sauce.

He is almost done with everything when he hears the apartment door being unlocked and the clicking of his sister's high heels stopping in the entrance area.

“Welcome home!” Nino calls from the kitchen, but he doesn't receive a reply.

Frowning slightly at this unconventional behaviour, he perks his ears and hears his sister talking. Ah, she's on the phone, that explains her lack of response.

“Mhm... yes. OK, but you really don't want to – OK, I'll tell him. Bye.”

Sighing, Kazumi enters the living room area, immediately dropping her bag and phone on the dining table, and letting herself sink onto the couch, her hand immediately finding its way into Tamahime's fur.

“Nee-chan, you alright?” Nino asks. “Who's that on the phone?”

Kazumi glances at her brother before averting her eyes.

“Mom and Dad,” she eventually replies.

“Oh,” is all Nino manages to produce.

It's been a while since his parents have contacted him. To be fair, it's also been a while since he has contacted them. Not because they aren't on good terms, but rather because they just aren't on any kind of terms at the moment. Let's say, it's a little complicated. 

His sister takes a deep breath before standing up and approaching Nino behind the kitchen counter, who has resumed cutting vegetables for the salad. Nino can feel her look on him, even if he tries his best to ignore it.

“We need to talk, little brother.”

Nino doesn't look up from his work. He can already sense that this conversation might not be a comfortable one. But he can't escape. 

“Is something wrong?” he asks.

“Mom and Dad asked how you are doing,” Kazumi starts.

“Couldn't they just have asked me directly?” maybe, he sounds a little too sulky.

“Nino,” his sister begs.

“I didn't say anything,” her brother replies, trying hard not to roll his eyes.

“I didn't really know what to tell them, so I told them you're doing fine,” Kazumi continues.

“Uhm, OK,” Nino replies, still not looking up.

“Nino?” Kazumi leans a little forward, trying to get her brother's full attention. “ _Are_ you doing fine?”

Nino sighs and pauses to transfer the cut tomatoes into the big salad bowl before taking a bunch of fresh herbs. 

“What do you want to hear?”

“Just answer the questions,” Kazumi replies earnestly.

Nino averts his eyes. 

“I guess?” he starts. “I mean, I've been worse, right?”

“Yeah, you indeed have been worse,” his sister agrees. “Actually, you happen to be in a good mood quite a bit recently, but I can't help but wonder... is it just on the surface? Or are you really doing better? Mom and Dad are still worried about you. And so am I.”

“Listen, I'm sorry I couldn't find a job yet,” Nino replies, and puts down the knife he just used to cut some basil for the salad. He looks at his sister, slightly helpless. “I promise, I'll deepen my job search.”

“Stop it, Nino, you know that's not what I'm talking about,” Kazumi shakes her head. “This is not about you finding a job. I know, it's not easy, especially not, if you don't even really know what kind of job to pursue.”

Nino swallows, his throat suddenly feeling blocked. He feels caught. He feels guilt. He knows he hasn't done as much as he could have to find a job, but Kazumi is right. He still feels lost. 

Since quitting his old job, he basically has no idea what to do with his life. Sure, he has some random degree from a university. He could find a job at some random company if he tried, do some boring office job, clocking in and out from 9 to 5. But honestly, that idea doesn't appeal to him at all and so, his lack of motivation is huge, seemingly insuperable. However, returning to his old job is impossible in his current situation, too.

“I gladly pay for your food and your room, if that keeps you over water. But I need you to do something about _that_ ,” his sister continues. “I know you are trying to play it down and to ignore it, but after all... you can't, right?”

Her sympathetic look falls on Nino's bad hand. Although he can handle things just fine by now – at least easy ones like holding the vegetable he needs to cut, stable, carrying a shopping bag if not too heavy, his hand is still wrapped in a light bandage most of the time, and Nino still applies crème on it to reduce the pain, regularly, at least once per day. 

Sometimes, when he is feeling under the weather, it is hurting more than usual. Or when he plays his cellphone games for too long. He can't do certain exercises, like for example push-ups – not that he's ever voluntarily wanted to do those hellish things, anyway – and he can't carry or lift too heavy stuff.

“I mean, it can't go on like this. I know, you're in pain. Your hand reached a point where it doesn't make any progress anymore and you haven't been able to pick up your guitar in... months, now,” Kazumi exclaims.

Yeah, because Nino can't hold his guitar. Or, maybe he could hold it, but not play it. Not, without causing his injury pain and making it worse. And he doesn't know if he could bear that. His heart cringes.

“Why can’t you just give physiotherapy another try?” Kazumi confronts him. “After the surgery, the doctors said, there's a chance that you will get better if you really tried. It might not happen overnight, and you might not be able to play as well as you used to, but that doesn't mean you have to give up on it completely.”

“I... don't want to play, ever again,” Nino says, but his cracking voice is betraying him immediately. “I don't need it!”

“Who are you trying to convince with that?” Kazumi asks in a low voice.

The young woman doesn't sound angry, rather sad. Disappointed? At least, as if she is pitying her brother. Nino swallows again and lets his sister keep talking, even if he knows what is coming up.

“Don't try to fool me, and don't try to fool yourself, Nino. I know how you look at your guitar case, I know you're constantly listening to music, you're constantly singing or humming, even if you don't notice it yourself. You love music with every cell of your existence.”

“Stop it,” Nino murmurs, but his sister doesn't listen.

“I know you, little brother! You just need to accept that you can't let go of your music!” Kazumi's voice picks up on volume. “I know, it's hard for you to get back to it, it won't be easy, and I understand that you're scared, after all, what you experienced was traumatic and I get that, but I also know that deep down in your heart, you _want_ to be able to pick up the guitar again and to play to your heart's content. But before that can happen, you need to face it!”

Nino doesn't say anything. His vision suddenly feels constricted, as if the painful memories from his past are trying to make it hard for him to see what is literally right in front of him.

“What if your wish to make music comes back at you one day, full force, and you can't do it because your hand is too stiff and hurts too much?” Kazumi asks. “You will hurt even more, and you will fall back into that deep hole and what if I can't pull you back up all by myself? I need your help with this, little brother, I need you to face this issue and to start going to physiotherapy again so you can improve your hand. For when you're ready to play again.”

“I told you, I don't need it anymore!” Nino snaps. “What do you and Mom and Dad even want from me? I decided to try live a normal life, get a normal job, and be a normal person... isn't that enough? Isn't that what they wanted for me in the first place?”

Kazumi looks at her little brother, and the worry in her eyes makes him feel overwhelmed by guilt. That's why he hates burdening people. He's not only disappointing himself but also them.

“Listen,” his sister starts again, trying to sound calmer than before to take the blow out of the conversation a bit. “Our parents have never been disappointed in you for pursuing a musical career instead of... becoming a doctor or whatever. They also don't care if you are in love with a woman or a man or what kind of job you have. They just do not want you to be miserable and give up on your dream so easily.”

“Well, I am sorry for being such a disappointment!” Nino yells. By now, he's shaking.

“No, Nino, stop it, that's not what this is about,” Kazumi keeps on. “I know, they aren't great in expressing their thoughts, but think about it, did you even _try_ to listen to _them_? Are you even listening to _me_ right now? Why don't you even let us try to help you?”

“You - you don't get it, Nee-chan,” Nino whispers. “You don't know how I feel.”

“Maybe I don't, but do you even know yourself how you feel after you tried to mute yourself for such a long time?”

Nino sighs, audibly. He can't do this. He can't have this talk right now. He has enough.

“I'm going,” he says, walking around the kitchen counter and crossing the living room, picking up his phone and a pair of headphones on the way. No, on second thoughts, he ditches the headphones again. He doesn't need music right now.

“Wait, where are you going?” Kazumi asks, following him through the corridor to the entrance area, where he crouches down, quickly, and slips on his pair of sneakers.

“I don't know, I just need a moment for myself,” the young man says, grabbing his keys and opening the door.

“Kazu, please –” his sister starts, reaching her hand to hold Nino back by his shoulder, but he just shakes her off and darts a strict look at her.

“No, I mean it! And don't follow me, I need to be alone right now, OK?”

Kazumi looks down, giving in. In a worried voice, she begs her brother, “Don't stay out too late... OK?”

He doesn't reply, steps through the entrance and lets the door fall shut behind him.

\- + -

Nino doesn't really know where to go to, so he just walks where his feet carry him.

As he strolls through the streets in the neighbourhood, Nino can feel the night approaching. The temperature drops as soon as the sky starts to darken. The sun is going down, and there's a cool breeze picking up, coming from the horizon where clouds are gathering. Nino hopes that it won't start to rain while he's outside.

One by one, artificial light sources like street lanterns and colourful neon signs, advertising different establishments, light up, welcoming the night. It's already quite late, people are on their way home or meeting up with friends for dinner and a drink after work, or doing some last-minute shopping before heading home.

Nino passes a yakisoba place. The sizzling sound of fried noodles, the odour of yakisoba sauce and meat, as well as the inviting calls from the shop's owner, beckon people inside to get some freshly cooked dinner. The young man considers his options for a few seconds. He has left Kazumi and their dinner behind, which means, if he doesn't want to starve, he should probably eat something else. However, the man quickly realises that he hasn't brought his wallet. Great, now he can't even buy himself a plate of yakisoba and a beer! So much for dinner.

Strolling on, Nino silently curses himself. Maybe, he shouldn't have snapped and stormed out of his and his sister's apartment, but Kazumi's confrontation and Nino's still underdeveloped ability to face his problems have just become too much to deal with at that moment. So, he runs away. Like the weakling he is.

After walking through the neighbourhood, Nino eventually reaches the park. He hesitates for a minute, but his feet carry him further. The lampposts along the main path light the way, a gentle evening breeze causes the surrounding trees to swish, and the noise of the rustling leaves have a calming effect on Nino's nerves.

The young man decides to take a break and sits down onto one of the park benches in the middle part of the park. He leans back, letting his sight glide up into the night sky. The wind picks up again and Nino cringes for a second when he suddenly feels cold. It's still bearable, so he decides to stay. The park is quiet and empty. The only people passing Nino are an old lady and her dog, as well as a young couple on a date.

After a while, it starts to rain, and Nino groans but still doesn't get up. Maybe, the weather is just mirroring his inside right now. Maybe, he deserves to sit in the rain and get soaked. Actually, Nino doesn't care.

A salaryman, using his briefcase as a shield from the rain, runs by, capturing Nino's attention.

Nino frowns slightly, as he looks after the man from the corner of his eye, and wonders. Does he really see himself in such a role? Can he really imagine working in an office, day after day, burying his head in paperwork, and trying not to lose it during meetings with co-workers and higher-ups? 

Honestly, Nino doubts it and immediately questions all of the half-hearted efforts he has put into writing his CV and a bunch of job applications that he was neither surprised nor disappointed to get returned without any invitation to a job interview. 

Kazumi is right. He's not that kind of person.

The young man sighs when he props his elbows on his knees and hangs his head, raindrops hitting the back of his neck and dripping from his already slightly damp hair. He still doesn't care about getting wet and would probably have stayed in this position for longer, if not suddenly, a somewhat familiar bunch of fluff had entered his vision, barking at him, joyfully.

“Ken-chan!” Nino whispers, surprised, and automatically, his hands find their way into the Shiba Inu's fur, who wiggles his cute tail happily when the young man starts to scratch him. “It's been a while. Ah, look at you, you're all wet!”

“Says the one who's soaking,” a gentle voice says and when Nino looks up, there is Aiba, holding an umbrella over him to prevent him from getting even more drenched. 

The man smiles at Nino before adding a simple “Hey” as a greeting.

“Hey,” Nino replies, trying to answer the smile, half failing, his look focusing back onto Ken-chan.

He must sound way less enthusiastic to meet him here, than Aiba does, which isn't to blame on the young man, though. To the contrary, Nino can feel that he is actually a little bit excited and yeah, happy, to see Aiba, however, he still feels like he's in a very bad place right now, and he is not convinced that he wants to talk to anyone at the moment, not even Aiba. Or, especially not Aiba? Nino doesn't really know. He doesn't understand himself anymore.

“I didn't expect to see you twice in one day, did you miss me already?” Aiba tries to joke.

Nino doesn't feel like teasing back and says nothing in return.

“Do you mind, if I –” Aiba points at the empty spot besides Nino, who is still busy scratching Ken-chan's fur. 

When Nino shakes his head, Aiba reaches into his pocket to get out a handkerchief that he uses to wipe the bench dry so he can sit down. 

Nino doesn't dare to glance at the other man and keeps silent, listening to Ken-chan's excited panting and the raindrops falling onto the umbrella over the two men's heads.

“You look miserable,” Aiba tries to start a conversation again.

“Thanks for the compliment,” Nino snorts, furrowing his eyebrows, but still not daring to look at the other man.

“Are you OK?” Aiba asks, gently.

Nino swallows. 

He feels his voice breaking a little, when he replies, “Don't I look OK?”

“No, you don't,” the other man answers, sincerely. “Is it your hand? Does it hurt?”

Nino frowns. It's not like this has been much of a topic between him and Aiba before. 

“Not particularly, why?”

“Because you look as if you're in pain,” Aiba says. 

When Nino looks up to him, Aiba looks genuinely worried, and Nino feels a little guilty.

“... It's not my hand,” he says. _It's my heart._

“What happened?”

“Nothing.”

After a short pause, Aiba says, “I don't believe that.”

“Nothing I want to talk about,” Nino sighs. He already knows that Aiba can be stubborn, but he hopes he will leave it at that. He still doesn't feel like talking.

“OK,” Aiba simply replies.

When a few minutes of awkward silence passed, Nino gets a little nervous.

“So?” he asks.

“So what?” Aiba retorts.

Nino arches an eyebrow at him. “Are you gonna keep sitting there?”

“Yeah, well. I thought, maybe you need some company. Or, someone holding an umbrella over your head,” Aiba shrugs, trying to appear nonchalant, but the small gentle smile on his face gives away his real intentions. He is truly worried about Nino.

“I don't,” Nino whispers. _I don't need anyone to worry about me, I don't deserve it._

“Then, I'm just a dog walker taking a break and sitting on the same bench as you are, by chance,” Aiba offers an alternative. “Anything against that?”

Nino looks at him, and while parts of him want to make Aiba go away and leave him alone, there's another part of him that wants to reach out and cling to the gentle young man, and suddenly, Nino is overwhelmed by gratitude, that Aiba _doesn't_ leave him alone right now.

“No,” he whispers. _Please stay._

“Are you sure your hand doesn't hurt?” Aiba asks a few seconds later, worried.

Nino shakes his head. “It doesn't.”

“Then why are you crying?”

“I'm not crying,” Nino says, but when he looks at Aiba, a single teardrop gets caught in his lower lashes. “Must be the rain,” he adds, stupidly before averting his look and focusing back on Ken-chan, who doesn't seem to be bothered by the rain, at all.

“It's OK to cry, you know?” Aiba says in a low voice.

Nino's heart clenches and because he's an idiot and can't express his thoughts very well, all he can voice is a stubborn, “Leave me alone,” even if he doesn't mean it.

But Aiba doesn't waver at Nino's half-hearted attempts to push him away. “No, I won't.”

“Why?” Nino's voice breaks again, and he doesn't dare to look at the other man, but Aiba's following words finally break the dam.

“I consider you my friend. And I don't want any of my friends to ever cry alone.”

Nino starts sobbing, uncontrollably, at Aiba's words. “I said, I'm not crying, Aibaka.”

Then, he cries for a while. He cries and cries and cries, letting all the accumulated stress spill out of him along with his tears. Aiba doesn't ask further, and just lets him be, his warm hand, carefully resting on Nino's back, being the only form of support he offers, as if he knows that it's only just that much that Nino can handle right now.

Once Nino has stopped crying and cleaned his face with a tissue Aiba has silently offered him, Aiba eventually asks, “Shall I bring you home?”

Nino, sniffling one last time, shakes his head. “No, I don't want to go home.”

“Did something happen with Kazumi-san?” Aiba frowns.

“Well... we fought. Kind of,” Nino admits. “I just don't want to go home tonight, OK?”

“OK,” Aiba says. “Then you should come home with me.”

“What?” Nino looks at him, surprised.

“I can't possibly leave you out here on a park bench in the rain,” Aiba starts, gesturing at Nino. “You've soaked already, you'll get sick at this rate and what if some strange guy comes around and hits on you?”

Nino gives Aiba a slightly amused look.

“I-I am not talking about myself!” the young man blushes. “I mean dangerous guys! You never know! So, come on, now. You can stay over at my place if you really don't want to go home tonight.”

Considering the option, Nino concludes that going home with Aiba is certainly not the worst idea. 

“Hm, OK, thanks.”

“Then, let's go,” Aiba says, smiling. He grabs Nino's good hand, causing Nino's heart to stumble in surprise, and pulls him up, holding his hand firmly. “Ken-chan, buddy, we're heading home!”

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Aiba's home turns out to be a small, traditional Japanese style house, hidden in a quieter part of the neighbourhood, but neither far from the park, nor Aiba's two workplaces, or Nino's apartment.

“So, this is where you live,” Nino murmurs, looking at the nameplate reading “Aiba” that is hung at the entrance of the property.

“Yes, me and Ken-chan, and my mother,” Aiba explains as he unlocks the gate and leads his guest inside. “It's quite old, and not very big, but it's enough and we really like it here.”

Ken-chan is already running in front of them, jumping excitedly up to the door and barking. When Aiba slides the door open, Ken-chan rushes inside and forcefully shakes his fur dry, water droplets falling on the floor, covering the walls and wetting the two men even more. Nino doesn't really care, after all, he's already drenched, so it doesn't matter, but Aiba scolds the dog, even if his scolding voice doesn't sound so much different from his usual nice one, as Nino notices once more.

“Ken-chan, I told you not to do that in the entrance area!”

“It's a dog's instinct, I guess, so it can't be helped,” Nino chuckles slightly amused before pulling off his wet shoes.

“I mean, yes,” Aiba sighs. “But I am trying my best to train him to wait until he's in the bathroom.”

“Well, good luck, then,” Nino says, raising his eyebrows.

“Now we're _both_ wet,” Aiba laughs. “Well, I was planning to change into other clothes, anyway, and you should go take a shower, Nino. Let me just get you some towels and fresh clothes to change.”

Nino nods thankfully, not even trying to argue. Even if he hasn't planned on causing any inconveniences, a shower makes sense.

“Masaki?” A female voice from inside the house can be heard. “Did you bring a friend?”

“Mom, I'm back! Yes, and he'll stay over at night, if that's OK with you,” Aiba calls back.

“Of course,” the woman replies. “But make sure to introduce us properly.”

“I will, once he's taken a shower, he got into the rain and I don't want him to catch a cold.”

“Alright, then!” Aiba's mother chimes. Her voice sounds very friendly and warm, similar to Aiba's, Nino thinks. “Shall I make something warm to drink for you boys?”

Aiba chuckles. “We're not kids anymore, Mom...”

But the woman doesn't care about such details. “So, tea or cocoa?”

Aiba gives up and looks at his guest with a smile on his face that speaks volumes about his affection towards his mother. “Nino?”

Nino slightly blushes. “Cocoa sounds good...”

Aiba beams and calls, “Cocoa sounds good, Mom!”

“Coming!”

“Thank you!”

“You've never told me that you're living with your mother,” Nino notes after Aiba comes back from what Nino assumes is his room with the promised towels and set of clothes for Nino to change into, apologizing that it might not fit properly.

“Yeah,” Aiba replies with a soft smile, showing Nino the way to the bathroom. “I have my reason.”

Nino admits that he is suddenly very curious to find out more, but wonders, if it's OK for him to ask further questions. Although Aiba has just declared that he views Nino as a friend, and Nino actually feels the same way about Aiba, even if he isn't courageous enough to tell the other man about this, yet, this might still be something a little too personal. After all, he himself also has only explained his living situation, after they cleared Aiba's misconception of Nino living together with his _girlfriend_. Their talks usually revolve around other things – mostly nothing of deep importance – but Nino doesn't mind that. At least, he did not, until now. So what is with this sudden curiosity about finding out more about Aiba's private life?

After a quick shower, Nino changes into the clothes Aiba has given him, which are – just as expected – a little too big on him, but nothing he can't deal with. He rolls back the sleeves of the comfortable shirt and drapes one of the towels around his neck, letting it catch the droplets falling down from his freshly washed, still undried hair. He follows the voices into the kitchen, where he eventually meets Aiba and his mother, chatting and laughing together.

_The reason_ for Aiba to live together with his mother hits Nino with full force when he realises that Aiba's mother, currently facing the stove, is sitting in a wheelchair. Of course, a responsible man like Aiba wouldn't let his mother live alone in such a situation, Nino understands right away.

“Oh, there you are!” the woman exclaims, once she rolls her wheelchair around and notices Nino's presence.

The woman's grey streaked, brown hair is tied back into a low side ponytail. Her eyes have the same gentle touch to them like Aiba's, and when Nino sees her smiling, he can't help but think that those two are undeniably related.

“I heard you were drenched from the rain, are you feeling better, my dear?”

“Uhm, yes, thank you,” Nino replies, bowing towards the woman. “I'm sorry for the late intrusion and for using your shower.”

Aiba, who is now dressed in comfortable sweatpants and a funny T-shirt with panda print all over it, sends him a smile while he carries a can and three mugs to the kitchen table. His mother reaches out to pour the hot cocoa into the mugs, and the odour of melted chocolate immediately adds to the warm atmosphere in the room. Ken-chan, apparently all dry again, shuffles closer to the woman and rests his chin on top of her knees. Just a second later, when her hands are free again, she gently pats the dog's head.

“No problem, really,” the woman says, smiling at Nino. “Now come here, sit down and tell me your name.”

“Mom, this is Ninomiya Kazunari,” Aiba takes over the task to introduce his friend. “Nino, this is my Mom.”

“Nice to meet you, Aiba-san,” Nino nods once more and shyly takes a seat on one of the chairs.

“So you are a friend of my Masaki?” the woman asks, curiously.

“Uhm... yeah,” Nino replies. At least now, it's official, he guesses.

“We met at the park. Ken-chan saw him and immediately ran him over,” Aiba explains, enthusiastically gesturing as if to mimic his dog's behaviour, causing his mother to laugh. “And when he started dropping by at the coffee shop _and_ the pet shop, we met more often.”

“So you're from the neighbourhood, then,” Aiba's mother concludes.

“Yes,” Nino agrees. “My sister and I moved here some weeks ago.”

“How do you like it here?”

Nino looks at Aiba, who smiles at him. He averts his eyes, looking back at Aiba's mother. 

“I like it.”

“Good. Now please, don't be shy, have some cocoa and warm up properly.”

“Thank you very much,” Nino smiles, reaching out for the mug filled with sweet warm liquid, the woman hands him.

Suddenly, Nino's stomach grumbles, and when both, Aiba and his mother giggle in unison, he turns red like a tomato. How embarrassing! But he can't help it, after all, he still didn't have dinner.

“Masaki, would you please check the fridge?” Aiba's mother asks her son. “I think, we still have some sandwiches left over.”

Again, Nino thanks her, from the bottom of his heart.

\- + -

“I'm sorry, we don't have a guest room, so you need to stay in my room,” Aiba says as he pulls a guest futon for Nino out of his closet before he adds, “Or do you want to sleep in the living room? Ken-chan sleeps there, though, and just as a fair warning – he snores!”

The young man has tried to let it sound like a joke, but actually, he hopes that Nino really doesn't choose that option. After all, if his crush already crashes at his place, he'd like to share a room with him, at least. 

Aiba's heart beats a little faster, while he waits for Nino's response.

“It's OK,” the black-haired man finally says. “I'll stay with you in your room. Again, I am sorry for the inconvenience.”

“Not at all, don't worry,” Aiba smiles. No, to the contrary, he is rather excited about Nino staying over.

“Aren't those futons set up a bit too closely?” Nino asks, frowning slightly once Aiba has spread them next to each other in the middle of his room.

“What?” Aiba asks, blushing, but hopes that the half-dim light in the room covers it. “You don't want to? I thought it's fun, like being at school camp or something like that,” he babbles.

Nino chuckles. “Sometimes I wonder if you're truly an adult.”

“Says the one who ran away from home after a fight with his sister,” Aiba returns, grinning.

“Oh, shut up,” Nino smirks and the next thing is a pillow in Aiba's face.

The young man throws it back at his guest who repeats the movement, and shortly after, they are having a pillow fight – just like at probably any school camp, even if Aiba pays attention not to be too enthusiastic and not to aim at Nino's injured hand. Laughing, they stop once each of them holds their own pillow in their arms again, Aiba seating on the floor and Nino standing just a few steps in front of him.

“So much for being adults,” Nino chuckles amused while gasping for air and sinking to his knees on top of his futon.

Aiba laughs. Nino has also finally stopped complaining about the basically non-existent space between the futons. However, Aiba notices immediately when the other man's expression turns serious again, and his heart clenches. He wants to see Nino smile again, wants to see him carefree like he's been just a minute ago. It's already been hard watching him cry at the park. But of course, a pillow fight isn't some magical medicine that makes the pain someone's soul carries around simply go away, and Aiba knows that very well.

The young man would have liked to embrace Nino if he wasn't so insecure about the other man's reaction. He doesn't want to overwhelm him and push him away by being too invasive in his private space, after all, especially not now when they just have kind of officially stated that they are friends. Still, Aiba can't help but at least try and reach out towards the young man with his words.

“Is something bothering you?” he asks.

Nino looks at him, obviously slightly uncomfortable.

“Really, if there's anything you'd like to talk about, please don't hold back,” Aiba tries to encourage the other man.

“Uhm...” Nino starts. “I am sorry, I know this is none of my business but... your mother...”

“Ah,” Aiba raises his eyebrows. “You want to know about her situation?”

Nino nods. “Only, if you don't mind to tell me.”

“I don't mind at all,” the other man shakes his head, smiling softly. “So, let me explain. Come, make yourself comfortable,” he says.

Nino shuffles a little closer and sits down, crossing his legs and holding his pillow close to his chest, making him look even cuter than he already is. His hair looks still a bit wet, though, Aiba notices.

“Also, let me dry your hair properly, you'll get sick if you don't pay proper attention!” Aiba says, grinning.

“Hey!” Nino protests when Aiba reaches for the towel around the young man's neck and starts ruffling through Nino's hair with it. “I can do this by myself!”

Still, he doesn't move and lets Aiba dry his hair, without further complaining. Aiba smiles at himself and it feels like a tiny piece of happiness has fallen into his hands.

“When I was in high school, my parents were involved in a car accident,” Aiba finally begins his story.

Nino flinches slightly, looking up to meet Aiba's eyes and Aiba can feel his sincere sympathy.

“My father died at the hospital,” Aiba continues. “And my mother... well, she survived but she can't walk and for many years, she was very depressed after the loss of my father.”

“I am so sorry to hear that,” Nino says, sincerely, clenching the pillow in his arms a little tighter.

“We are doing OK now, as you can see, really. Sure, it wasn't easy. Since Mom wasn't able to do anything by herself, I took care of her. Somehow, I managed to graduate from school in the midst of everything, and then I started working.”

“So you didn't go to college?” Nino concludes.

Aiba shakes his head. “No, I didn't. Although, to be honest, there was a time when it was my dream to become a vet.”

“Your dream?”

“Yes. Although, I don't even know if I would have been able to pass the entrance exams,” Aiba says with a sigh. “Veterinary medicine is no joke! Anyway, even if I wasn't able to pursue my dream, it was OK for me. It was more important to me to make sure that Mom and I were able to lead a good life. Nowadays, she even works in a nearby convenience store as a cashier for a few hours per week. I'm so proud of her!”

Nino smiles at him, softly. “That's truly amazing.”

“Right?” Aiba smiles back. “OK, I guess, this should do,” he adds before he ruffles one last time through Nino's now almost perfectly dry and perfectly messy hair and hands him back the towel.

“Thank you,” the other man murmurs.

He runs his fingers through his hair for a few times, attempting to get it under control. Aiba chuckles when it doesn't work and Nino just gives up, but Aiba doesn't mind. Nino's messy hair makes the young man look even more adorable. 

Eventually, Nino hangs the damp towel over the back of the chair standing at Aiba's desk, and comes back to bed, tucking his feet underneath the blanket.

“Oh, right, did you tell Kazumi-san that you're not coming home tonight?” Aiba asks as he gets up to turns off the light.

“Yes, I texted her I'm staying over at a friend's place,” Nino replies into the dark.

“Ah, yeah, good,” Aiba says, but his heart sheds a tear at being friend-zoned while he lies down and pulls his futon's blanket over him. 

Well, it's probably his own fault. He has called Nino his friend before, right? Maybe he should start thinking of a strategy to deepen this new-born friendship and see if he can even push it onto another level, slowly and carefully...

They don't say anything more for a while and Nino's shuffling to find a comfortable sleeping position is the only noise in the room until Aiba finally gathers the courage to speak up again.

“Nino?” he turns his face towards the other man in the darkness. “Listen, of course, you don't have to but I just want you to know if you want to talk about your fight with Kazumi-san, or about whatever else is on your mind... I'm here to listen.”

Nino doesn't reply, but Aiba thinks he hears him taking a deep, slightly shaking breath.

“Sorry, I know, it's none of my business,” Aiba says, his heart beating a bit faster.

It's been worth a try to make Nino opening up, and he genuinely wants to help him, whatever it is that makes him worry. He wants to know the reason of Nino's tears and he wants to know what he can do to make his sadness go away, but, of course, he doesn't want to force him.

“Thank you,” Nino finally replies, his voice low. “You know, I really admire you and your mother. After something so bad happening to you, you both seem to have moved on. You are such a bright person, and your mother doesn't seem much different. And despite her permanent injury, she's doing her best. I am repeating myself, but that is _truly_ amazing.”

Aiba doesn't interrupt Nino's talk, as he feels that he still might have more to say. Perhaps, all this has to do with Nino's injured hand, after all? Nino pauses, but Aiba gives him time to come back at him if he wants to.

“I wished I could say I'm as brave as you two are,” Nino finally continues, his voice accompanied by a sigh.

“Nino?” Aiba asks, carefully.

“You know, compared to what you two have been through, I feel like a crybaby now,” the young man says, attempting a chuckle, but his voice breaks. “I... I lost someone, too. I mean, don't get me wrong, luckily, that person did not die or anything. But not having them in my life anymore, all of a sudden, has been hard to accept at first. And I got injured in an accident as well, but compared to your mother, for me, there is still hope for improvement for my hand, actually.”

Aiba's heart jumps. “But, that's great, isn't it? About your hand, I mean.”

“Yeah...” Nino replies, but he doesn't sound very enthusiastic. “That is if I'd be finally brave enough to face everything, but to be honest, I'm just so scared... So far, I didn't feel ready to face what happened.” Another sigh leaves Nino's lips. “Because of that, I can't do my job anymore, and I can't move forward. It's like I'm trapped. Now, you must think I'm a real coward, right?”

“ _I_ think that just because the outcome of one's experience objectively is not as bad as another one's, that doesn't make it less impactful,” Aiba starts. “Such... traumatic experiences are all individual experiences and everyone has their right to deal with them in their own way and at their own pace. However, I admit if there is hope for your hand getting better, and in general, for you to feel better, I'd like you to try everything in your might to improve. I can even help you if you want. I'll support you, Nino!”

And Aiba means every single word he just said. Even if he doesn't grasp the full scope of Nino's trauma, even if he doesn't know the details yet, he doesn't want Nino to feel alone with this and he wants him to become better, so that he can genuinely smile.

Blindly, but with a racing heart, Aiba reaches his hand closer to where he suspects Nino's to be, and once he finds it, he carefully takes it in his. Nino's hand is slightly shaking, but when Aiba touches him, the young man doesn't flinch, nor complain, and instead even answers the slight pressure when Aiba squeezes his hand to give him a little bit of his strength.

“You're always so kind, Aiba-san. I don't deserve this,” Nino says, and he sounds like he's about to cry again.

“Nonsense!” Aiba replies. “Of course, you deserve support.”

“Thank you,” Nino whispers, his voice now thick with tears. “I'm sorry, I told you, I'm a crybaby.”

Aiba can't keep still at this anymore, his heart jolts, and so does his body, as he turns around and untangles his and Nino's fingers just to reach for the smaller man's body and pulls him closer until Nino's head is pressed against Aiba's chest. Protectively, Aiba wraps his arms around the young man's body. Nino has stiffened, but when Aiba presses him closer and lifts one hand to gently stroke Nino's head, he slowly relaxes again.

“It's OK,” Aiba whispers. “You can cry with me as much as you need.”

Nino clenches his fingers into the fabric of Aiba's shirt, his body starting to shake. He releases a desperate cry against Aiba, the sound being muffled by the man's body, but Aiba can feel Nino's hot breath through his clothes, just as he can feel big tears wetting his shirt. He enforces the embrace a little more, trying to put as much of his wish to help Nino into his body language.

They don't say anything more while Nino sheds more tears, but eventually, the young man calms down and they fall asleep in each other's arms.

\- + -

The following morning, Nino is woken up by sunlight, tickling his nose, as it shines through the small gaps of a bamboo curtain. He stretches his tired limps and squints his eyes and when he slowly opens them, he finds himself in an unfamiliar place. 

He sits up, slightly confused, and rubs his eyes. The strange feeling of _missing something_ , even if Nino can't really put a finger on what exactly it is that he is missing, makes him look around. His sight falls onto the slightly too big T-shirt he is wearing, on the futon, he slept in, and the empty futon right next to him, and then, with a rush, the memories from last night come back all at ones.

This is Aiba's place, where Nino has spent the night, and the _something_ he is missing, is apparently Aiba's embrace that he fell asleep in. Nino slaps his hands against his cheeks. Or wait, has that been just a dream? 

No, it hasn't been a dream, Nino realises when he recalls everything in every tiny detail in his mind. The meeting with Aiba and Ken-chan in the park, getting to know Aiba's mother, Aiba drying Nino's hair, the heartfelt talk the two shared before falling asleep, and, of course, the fact that he has cried in front of Aiba - _twice_. 

Suddenly, Nino's heart beats faster and a mixture of confusion and embarrassment breaks over him. He can feel his face flush red. 

Aiba isn't around anymore, for which Nino is grateful at the moment, or he wouldn't be able to contain his embarrassment, but noises can be heard from the bathroom, so Nino assumes that Aiba is taking a shower and getting ready before returning to his room.

The young man reaches for his phone that he dumped next to the futon last night, to check the time, and sees that Kazumi has tried to call him, about fifteen minutes ago. He wonders if he can still reach her before the start of her work shift if he calls her back right now and decides to just give it a try.

_“Nino!”_ Kazumi sighs into her phone, obviously relieved. _“I'm so glad to hear from you. Listen, I'm sorry that I was so strict yesterday, OK?”_

“No. No, _I_ am sorry,” Nino simply replies, hoping she knows what this sorry stands for. Because it's a lot.

_“I know. It's OK, we are good, right? Just don't jump up and run away like that ever again, please, I was really worried,”_ his sister replies. _”I'm making dinner tonight, what do you want to eat?”_

“Hmm,” Nino wonders. “How about yakisoba?”

_“Alright, deal!”_ Kazumi laughs. _”So, where are you right now, you texted, you stayed over at a friend's place?”_

“Uhm, yes,” Nino replies.

_“No offence, but since when do you have friends here? Wait, don't tell me it's the cute guy with his dog from the park?!”_

Nino can't blame his sister for her true statement but feels his cheeks turning a little hot again.

“Well... yeah, It's him.”

Kazumi coos from the other end of the connection, _“Oh, I knew you like him!”_

“We're just friends!” Nino tries to make clear, but the hotness from his cheeks doesn't want to disappear.

_“Yeah, yeah. Forward my greetings to your cute friend! See you later, little brother!”_ Kazumi chimes and hangs up before Nino can do so.

Nino doesn't have the time to dwell over his thoughts because shortly after, the bedroom door slides open and Aiba comes in. His hair wet, he is only wearing pants, and he looks way more attractive than what Nino finds acceptable.

“Oh, hey, good morning!” the man exclaims in a happy voice when he spots Nino awake. “Sorry, I forgot to take my shirt to the bathroom, but here are your clothes – all dry. Like new.”

“Thank you,” Nino takes the bundle of clothes and averts his eyes, so he doesn't stare at half-naked Aiba, and stammers a “Good morning.”

Aiba approaches his closet and rummages through it until he found a shirt fitting his taste before he turns back to face Nino, a cheeky grin adorning his face. “Are you feeling better now, after crying yourself to sleep in my arms?”

Nino, his face flushed red, tries to send Aiba a death glare. “There's no need to point that out, but yes, thank you, I feel better.”

“I'm sorry,” Aiba giggles. “Did you talk to your sister?”

“Yes,” Nino replies, still pouting.

Finally, Aiba puts on his shirt. “Are you going back home?”

“Yeah. But... Kazumi is working for the whole day and won't be home until dinner,” Nino replies.

“Hm... then if you're free, would you like to spend some more time with me?” Aiba smiles at the other man.

Nino has to admit, he has considered that option, but would it really be OK?

“I guess, you have to go to work so I don’t want to bother you,” he murmurs.

Aiba shakes his head. 

“You're not a bother, at all. Why don't you accompany me to work? We could need a helping hand.”

“OK,” the black-haired man says. “I mean if you need my help, why not.”

“Great! Let's have breakfast first, though,” Aiba beams. “Mom says she's almost finished.”

Nino gets dressed in Aiba's room and heads into the bathroom after the other man has finished getting ready there. When they both reach the breakfast table, Aiba's mother greets them with a wide smile and two mugs, already filled to the brim with deliciously smelling coffee.

“Did you boys sleep well?”

Aiba rolls his eyes, but he doesn't really look annoyed. He chuckles. “Stop calling us boys, Mom, we're grown-ups!”

“I'm sorry,” the woman giggles. “It's just been so long since Masaki has brought a friend over, suddenly it feels like he's a school kid all over again.”

“I'm sorry for the intrusion,” Nino repeats his words from the previous evening as he takes his spot at the table.

“Now please stop it, will you?” Aiba's mother smiles at him. “It's my pleasure to meet you, after all. It seems you're someone special to Masaki.”

“That's not really something _you_ are supposed to say, Mom!” Aiba protests.

“I doubt that he doesn't know. Right? Ninomiya-kun?”

“Uhm...” Nino doesn't really know how to reply to that. He is not even sure if Aiba's mother is implying what he thinks, she is, or not.

The woman starts distributing pancakes onto the empty breakfast plates. “How about you?”

Nino blinks at her. “Huh?”

“What do you think about my Masaki?” the woman asks, smiling and genuinely interested.

“Mom!” Aiba interrupts her. “That's enough now, don't make him feel uncomfortable, please!”

The woman waves her hand. “No need to be shy now, son, you know that I don't have a problem with it when you bring your boyfriend home!”

“B-Boyfr –” Nino repeats, dumbfounded.

“He is not my boyfriend!” Aiba clarifies, sending an excusing look towards Nino, who still can't really process what is going on.

“Oh, then I got it wrong?” Aiba's mother blinks confused. “I'm so sorry, I just assumed, since you two are so adorable together... oh well. Who wants fresh berries on their pancakes?”

The woman just laughs when she sees both, her son and his guest, blushing.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

“Oh-chan, I brought someone today to help us a bit, Boss said, it's OK,” Aiba announces as he steps into the pet shop and waves at his co-worker, who is sleepily standing behind the counter, sorting change into the cash register.

“Hey, Aiba-chan, oh, hi, Ninomiya-kun!” Ohno replies. “So, you're not here as a customer today?”

“Tamahime is still swimming in her favourite food, thank you. I might check the toy section later on, though,” Nino replies with a small nod as a greeting.

“Actually, I thought since we're getting new stock, he might be able to help out a little bit,” Aiba suggests.

“Oh, well if you don't mind, Ninomiya-kun?”

Nino shrugs. “We figured that I have nothing better to do today. No offence, I think this is a very important work, of course, but... I mean, I just have a bit time on hand, that's it.”

“No offence taken,” Ohno chuckles. “Then please, feel at home. I'll leave you in Aiba-chan's care but if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask me as well.”

“Thank you,” Nino nods.

“Come here, Nino, I have a spare work shirt that you can wear,” Aiba chimes, cheerfully reaching for Nino's arm to pull him into the back to the staff's room.

The day flies and while Aiba has a lot of things to take care of, Nino stays in the background, jumping in to help when needed, as long as it is something he can do. When the big delivery with new canned dog and cat food arrives, Aiba takes over the task to bring the heavy boxes inside the shop, as he understands that Nino is not in the physical condition to carry heavy stuff, but Nino gladly offers a helping hand when it comes to sorting everything into their destined shelves.

Nino looks good in Aiba's spare work shirt – at least, that's what Aiba thinks, and he enjoys seeing the young man blush when Aiba tells him so. in general, it proves to be not an easy task for Aiba to take his eyes off the other man.

Honestly, it frustrates Aiba a bit, that, although he knows now that Nino is not in a relationship with Kazumi, the relationship status between him and Nino still seems to be strictly limited to friendship. He wonders if he is the only one who'd like to take it to another level and if Nino feels uncomfortable whenever Aiba tries to flirt a little bit with him. Even his mother has more or less told Nino that her son is crushing on him, so if Nino has a problem with it, in general, he wouldn't still be here and spend time with Aiba, right? Even if this doesn't automatically mean that he feels the same way for Aiba, of course. 

Aiba is happy about having the other man around, though. Because no matter if it is as friends or more, one thing is for sure – Aiba doesn't want to miss having Nino by his side anymore, and he also wants to be by Nino's side and be his support. He means what he said.

Within the past 24 hours, Aiba has seen many different sides of Nino. There is the cool side of Nino when he strolls into the coffee shop with a smirk on his face to demand his almost-daily dose of not-so-cool vanilla latte macchiato and bacon-egg croissant. The funny side of him when he comes up with another edition of their name game (which they still continue even after Nino telling Aiba his full name, at least from time to time), as well as the interesting and unique side that he gradually reveals during their casual chats. There is also a depressed side of Nino that Aiba still doesn't know much about, but wishes he could understand better, and related to that, Nino's vulnerable side, that Aiba wants to protect with every cell of his body. And then, there is this other side of Nino, a very adorable one that Aiba hasn't been lucky enough to witness until today. All of those are sides of Nino that make Aiba like him even more than before and to support him in any possible way.

“What is it, Aiba-san?” Nino asks, suddenly tearing his attention from the shelf he is currently filling up and instead turning his head to face Aiba, who just now notices that he has stopped handing food cans to Nino and thus, has broken their workflow.

“Ah,” Aiba chuckles, pulled out of his thoughts. “It's nothing.”

Nino raises an eyebrow. “Then stop grinning at me, it makes me feel uncomfortable.”

“I'm sorry,” Aiba says and bends down to pick up a few more food cans. “I was just thinking since we started doing this, you are constantly humming songs,” Aiba chuckles.

“Oh, am I?” Nino seems surprised. “I... I didn't notice, I'm sorry. This happens, sometimes.”

“No need to apologize!” Aiba immediately interjects. “You like music, right?”

“Well... yeah, I guess so,” Nino replies, his face a mixture of a smile and something else that Aiba can't really pin-point at the moment.

“I like your voice,” Aiba says, smiling at the other man, sincerely.

Nino blushes cutely at the compliment. 

“Uhm, thank you.”

“I'd like to hear you singing full force,” Aiba announces, determined.

Nino snorts. “I'm not holding private concerts, sorry to disappoint.”

“We should go to karaoke!” Aiba cheerfully suggests. He gets super excited and he even thinks about asking for a karaoke date tonight but remembers that Nino and Kazumi most likely have joined dinner plans after their reconciliation. So, instead, he asks, “Are you busy tomorrow night?”

After hesitating for a few seconds, that feel like hours for Aiba, Nino says, “I don't have any plans for tomorrow, yet.”

Aiba beams. “Then, now you have!”

“I guess, it can't be helped,” Nino chuckles, trying to sound nonchalant but Aiba likes to imagine that Nino is looking forward to their plans as much as he is.

They go on lunch break together, and after eating some sushi from a bento box seller on the streets, they stroll through the neighbourhood until they end up in front of the “MaJestic Beans” to grab a coffee together. When Aiba wants to step inside, Nino doesn't follow immediately so he turns back at him and sends him a questioning look.

Nino glances at him and then back at a poster which is hung up next to the entrance for a couple of months now.

“Are you still searching for new employees?” Nino finally asks.

Aiba raises his eyebrows. “Wait, are you considering working with us?”

Nino shrugs. “Well, I'm not experienced in this type of business, so I don't know if I will actually be of help, but I don't have a job at the moment and so, perhaps...”

Aiba smiles. He doesn't know all the details about Nino's personal situation right now, but it seems like Nino is ready to make some change.

“Let's go talk to Matsujun,” Aiba suggests. “I'm sure, there's something we can do.”

\- + -

When Nino arrives at home in the evening, Kazumi is already there and cooking dinner. Although they have talked on the phone this morning and everything between them seems to be fine again, Nino still feels a little guilty for his childish reaction and for making his sister worry, when she obviously only has the best in mind for her younger brother.

Thus, Nino has decided to show his gratitude and regret in form of a little gesture and bought some flowers for his sister. He isn't the type that is big on words, so he doesn't really know what to say when he is supposed to give them to her. This situation is different from giving someone a birthday present or something, after all. 

In the end, after greeting Kazumi, Nino just walks into the kitchen, gets their one and only flower vase from under the sink, and under his sister's curious eyes he fills it with water before he removes the paper around the flower bouquet, cuts the stems to the right length and puts the flowers into the vase. 

Their glances cross only for a second when Nino turns around quickly, in order to hide a small blush, and places the flower vase on the dining table, wordlessly. When he looks back at Kazumi, his sister shows him the happiest smile.

“Those are really pretty flowers,” she says. “They are my favourites, thank you.”

Nino just hums, knowing that she has understood the gesture and he is grateful that he doesn't have to say anything more about it. Instead, he announces to go get changed quickly, and then helps his sister sets the table for dinner.

They chat a bit about casual things until at the end of dinner, Nino decides to change the topic.

“Kazumi, I need to tell you something,” he says, without lifting his gaze from his almost empty plate of yakisoba.

His sister looks at him, raising a curious eyebrow.

“Actually, since we talked, I've thought a lot,” Nino continues. “And I think, I'd like to try to go back to physiotherapy... maybe, I'll even try some counselling.”

“Really?” his sister asks, feeling perplexed. “That's great news!”

Nino nods. “You are right, after all. I can't go on like this. I need to do something, or I'll never get out of this. And I think, I regained a little courage. Thanks to you and thanks to Aiba-san.”

“Oh, your _friend_?” Kazumi smirks. “No, sorry, I'm not teasing you.”

“You know, he and his mother, they went through a lot together,” Nino begins. “They lost part of their family, Aiba-san's mother is bound to a wheelchair, and Aiba-san had to give up on his dream of becoming a vet. But neither of them is depressed, at least, not anymore. They both are so positive, and face life and all of the challenges it throws at them so bravely.”

Kazumi, who has put away her chopsticks in the meantime, listens carefully, not interrupting her brother.

“Seeing them and talking to them, made me realise that even if you can't fulfil your initial dream, even if life goes differently from what you planned, it doesn't mean that it's miserable. Not at all. But it's on us to find happiness in things. It's my decision about how I want to keep going.”

Nino's sister hums, her expression is soft, and her lips are curled up into a soft smile.

“I know you tried to tell me before and I'm sorry for being so stubborn, but I get it now,” Nino continues. “I don't know yet what my plan B is, so to say, but... I know, I'm not done,” he looks down at his bandaged hand, carefully flexing his fingers. “I want to try and face this challenge, once more.”

“I'm truly happy to hear about this,” Kazumi flashes her brother a wide smile. “And I'll always be here to support you, you know that, right?”

“Thank you,” Nino says. “Your support is very important to me. You're always been there for me and I truly appreciate it. And I also would like to contribute a bit more if I can,” the young man adds, earning a curious look from his sister. “Actually, I decided to try working part-time at a nearby coffee shop for a while. I can't keep living off my savings and spend everything on mangas and coffee while you don't accept money from me...”

“We agreed that it is OK if you focus on yourself for a while, Nino. I want you to have a little bit of fun at least until you feel better,” Kazumi says. “I don't want you to worry about money all the time, on top of everything you have to deal with.”

“I know, and I really appreciate your generosity,” Nino interrupts her. “But... it's enough now. I want to pay my share, or at least, a bit of it. And, of course, I need to pay for my therapy sessions.”

Kazumi smiles proudly and reaches her hand to ruffle through her little brother's hair. “Well if that's what you want, I'm sure we can arrange something!”

\- + -

It's been so long since Nino has sung loud and clear, and without holding back. Nino loves karaoke and considering that it's a crime he hasn't been to a karaoke bar for such a long time. It's not like Kazumi wouldn't have accompanied him, to the contrary, she even has suggested it for a few times in the past, but Nino always rejected her. Maybe, because somehow, Nino hasn't felt like he _deserved_ to have so much fun.

But the times of holding back, the times of stagnation, are over now, once and for all. Nino wants to get his life back on track, his job situation, his physical health as well as his mental health, and what would be a better way to work on the latter's improvement, than fully enjoying oneself at karaoke together with a cheerful man like Aiba?

Nino is glad that he has accepted Aiba's invitation the other day. He can sing as much as he wants as loud as he wants and after Aiba has overcome the initial shock about Nino's singing talent, the young man – who is also not to be overlooked when it comes to singing skills, in Nino's opinion – joins him, whole-heartedly.

The two men drink beer, sing, laugh and have fun together hovering over the tablet that controls the karaoke machine, choosing songs together. 

Nino feels a little bit nervous every time Aiba comes so close that their shoulders brush against each other, but the more sips of beer he has, the less shy he feels about the physical contact. Eventually, he doesn't mind when Aiba puts an arm around Nino's shoulder, giggling, and leans his head against Nino's so he has a better look onto the tablet. No, Nino doesn't mind at all. He likes it.

In between playfully arguing which songs to perform next – Nino's taste leans towards Rock and Pop music while Aiba also wants to throw in some classic Enka once in a while – they also start to talk about their memories connected with music. Aiba recalls an embarrassing incident at a talent show from his high school days and Nino, well, after his second beer, he finally spills the beans about his past.

“Wow, so you are actually a guitarist?” Aiba looks at Nino, his eyes widened in excitement. “Like... that's your job?”

One hour of karaoke and a couple of beers in, Nino feels like there are no walls around him anymore. He doesn't blame the alcohol for that, he rather blames Aiba and the warm feeling that spreads in his chest whenever he's around him. Especially since he has cried his heart out in front of the other man – twice –, Nino feels like he can trust Aiba to the fullest, and he doesn't want to hold back anymore. Somehow, it's like Aiba has managed to open the doors to Nino's sealed heart.

Nino nods while he scrolls through the list of songs on the karaoke machine until he stumbles over another very familiar one.

“Well, it _was_ my job. I used to give guitar lessons at a music school, and I used to play in a band – lead guitar, and I also did the background vocals,” Nino says. “This song here,” he shows Aiba his choice, a famous rock song from the UK, “We played that one a lot on our gigs.”

“Wait, you mean you were like a _real_ band, playing _real_ gigs and everything? Not just like... as a hobby?” Aiba seems genuinely surprised and Nino can't help but feel a little proud for his past achievements, an emotion that hasn't surfaced in a very long time.

“Actually, we even released some of our own songs on CD,” Nino explains, smiling. He laughs, slightly embarrassed, when Aiba stares at him, speechless, but then, continues to tell his story. “The CDs were self-produced and not very well made, but we put our hearts into our work and then, one day, a producer from a major music label came to our show and offered us the chance for a major debut.”

Aiba blinks. 

“I am mind blown,” he admits. “That is amazing! Did you accept?”

“We did,” Nino nods. “And we worked hard towards our debut but then...” the young man looks down at his hand and swallows. 

It's never easy to allow the memories of that day to come back. But he wants Aiba to know. He wants Aiba to know everything. 

“ _This_ happened,” he says, showing him his bandaged wrist.

Aiba's excited expression is immediately replaced by discomfort and sympathy. Nino hates it when he talks about this and people suddenly feel sorry for him. But it can't be helped, he needs to tell this part of the story, too.

“The singer of our band and I got involved in a traffic accident when we were riding his motorcycle. Luckily, he didn't get injured badly, but my hand...,” Nino sighs. “It was really bad. Like, I needed to undergo surgery and everything. In the beginning, the doctors kept saying, there was the possibility that I can never move it as well as before. The surgery went relatively well and in the end, they told me there are good chances to at least regain most muscular functions, but either way, my career as a guitarist was over at that point.”

“Oh, Nino...” Aiba says, his voice full of sympathy. 

His grip around Nino's shoulder tightens a little bit as if he tries to comfort him. Nino appreciates it.

“They said, they'd wait for me to get better, but things weren't looking that great,” Nino continues after taking a deep breath. “In the end, I couldn't bear it. I had already quit my guitar teacher job because no-one wanted their kids to learn how to play the guitar from someone who can't even hold an instrument properly, and then I also quit the band. I couldn't bear the thought of holding them back.”

There is a pause before Aiba picks back up the conversation. 

“So, in the end, they debuted without you?”

“Ah... to be honest, I am not really up to date,” Nino admits. “We pretty much fell out of contact and I admit, I am still kind of annoying news from the music industry...”

“Ah, oh, I'm sorry, I mean, I understand it must have been hard for you to see them move on without you,” Aiba immediately replies. “I'm sorry, I'm so insensitive.”

Nino slightly shakes his head. 

“Don't worry, you're not. It's fine. I should be strong enough to cope with that and be happy for them. It's just... a little complicated. It's a little hard for me. The singer of the band and I... we were pretty close, you know? And when I lost the ability to play the guitar, things became really messed up. Let's say, our relationship of over five years didn't take it well. And in the end, I lost everything. My job, the band, him...”

“Wait,” Aiba frowns, slightly confused. “By relationship of over five years, you mean you two were...”

Nino bites his lower lip. It has never been easy for him to talk about past relationships or relationships in general, and he still doesn't know what exactly this between him and Aiba is or even what he _wants_ it to be, but somehow, he wants Aiba to know.

The young man looks Aiba directly in the eye and nods. 

“We've been a couple.”

“Oh!” the other man blushes slightly before he says, “I'm sorry that it didn't work out between you.”

Nino swallows. “Uhm... thanks.”

“And I am so sorry for being so curious,” Aiba adds.

“It's fine,” Nino replies with a soft smile on his lips. 

It's fine. If he wants Aiba to know _everything_ , he also needs to tell this.

He doesn't think that it should be a problem for Aiba, anyway. Nino isn't completely blind. There have been enough hints that Aiba knows exactly what it means to like men. Even his mother has confirmed it with assuming that Nino is Aiba's boyfriend, and she seemed to be fully supporting her son in his sexuality. Nino doesn't know if Aiba is gay or bi, or whatever, and it doesn't matter to him, but he would like to know if the man's sometimes flirty attitude is just part of his natural charm, or only directed at him, in order to consider further steps.

Nino's heart is still confused. He knows he is probably not completely over his ex yet, perhaps because of the dreadful break-up being so closely linked to his injury and the consequences of it, that he has to deal with on a daily basis, but Nino knows one thing for sure. Kazumi has been right when she said that Nino likes Aiba.

He really does. He likes him as a friend, but he also has to admit that he finds him very attractive, and endearing, and even if Nino is definitely not ready yet for a new relationship, if there is anybody he could at least imagine to get closer to on such a level in the foreseeable future – it would be Aiba. And if there is just a tiny chance that Aiba thought the same about him, Nino might consider giving them a chance. This much, Nino has understood over the course of the last few days.

It's been a while since Nino allowed these kinds of feelings to get to him, so he feels a bit overwhelmed by everything. Maybe, his thoughts are progressing a bit too quickly. He doesn't even know what Aiba thinks. He can't simply assume that he likes him back, after all. Aiba might really just like him as a friend, and Nino would accept that, too. And even _if_ Aiba might like him back, would he be OK with waiting for Nino to be fully ready for more?

Either way, Nino realises that the most important thing for him right now is not to lose this sunshine. Either way, Nino would be selfish, wanting to keep Aiba in his life. So maybe, the least thing he can do is being honest and telling Aiba what he feels.

“Uhm... Was your mom right?” Nino manages to ask. 

Maybe it is not the most smooth approach to the topic, but he never claimed to be a skilled communicator, especially not in these kinds of situations.

“Right about what?” Aiba replies, slightly confused.

Nino carefully shakes Aiba off his shoulder a little bit and turns to face him properly because right now, he needs to look into the other man's face. With growing confusion, Aiba looks back at him.

Taking a deep breath, Nino asks, “Do you... _like_ me?”

After a second of silence that feels like hours for Nino, Aiba finally replies.

“Yes, I do,” he simply admits. 

His look is serious, straight-forward, and Nino's heart skips a beat. 

A bit shyer, while rubbing his neck with his hand, as he does so often, Aiba adds, “Does it bother you?”

Nino feels his cheeks blush. 

“No... No, it doesn't but...” he thinks back to what Aiba said before – that he's sorry things between Nino and his ex haven't worked out – and continues, trying to smirk, “If you really _like_ me, shouldn't you be happy that I basically just told you I'm single?”

“Well, I'd be lying if I said I'm not happy about the fact that you are single,” Aiba admits. “But how can I be really happy when you still have a broken heart?”

Nino's heart jumps and he is about to say something like _“Try to put it back together?”_ , but he knows that it would be unfair towards Aiba if he wouldn't be able to answer his feelings whole-heartedly, which he still wasn't completely sure about. 

Does he like Aiba? Yes, he does. A lot. He knows that. But would he be able to make him happy, as the broken person, he still is? Nino doubts it and he wants to spend a little more time on improving himself, about getting over his past, including his past relationship. It isn't a task you give other people to do, to _fix_ someone else, right? The only person who can _fix_ themselves is themselves if that is how you want to call it.

Still, Nino can't resist reaching his hand to touch Aiba's cheek, smiling at him.

“You are too good for this world,” he whispers, and without speaking it out loud, he adds, _“You are too good for me.”_

“I don't think so!” Aiba immediately interjects, but Nino shakes his head to stop him from saying more.

“I am really happy about your feelings, Aiba-san,” Nino says, and he means it. “But I don't know if... Uhm... if I'm ready for something new, yet, and if I can return your feelings to the extent you deserve but... I want you to know that I am fond of you, as well.”

“Oh?” Aiba says, looking confused, happy, and again confused at Nino's statement, as if he doesn't really know what to take from it right now, and Nino understands this reaction because he knows he _is_ being confusing. “You mean... not just like a friend?”

“Not just... like a friend,” Nino feels his cheeks burning when he slightly shakes his head and repeats Aiba's words, turning them into a shy statement.

He doesn't know what else to say, how he can explain himself better, how he can communicate how sorry he is, and how confused he is. He doesn't expect it, but Aiba is the first one to pick back up the conversation and when the man reaches for Nino's hand, Nino lets him take it.

“Then... would you mind if I wait until you're ready?” Aiba asks and the smile on his face is shy and sincere and full of affection, and Nino's heart lunches in his chest at the other man's words.

“Aiba-san,” he whispers, stunned.

“You didn't say you _don't_ like me, right?” the other man continues, beaming. “So I take this as a hint that I do have a chance with you. But I respect it if you need more time. I won't rush you to do anything. Just knowing that there might be more between us in the future makes me so happy, you can't even imagine.”

Nino blushes again, and he is so overwhelmed by Aiba's reaction, that he doesn't really know how to answer. On the one hand, he did not expect the other man to say something like that, at all. He also could have totally understood if Aiba had enough of him and doesn't want to waste his time and feelings on him. On the other hand, isn't this kind of reaction very Aiba-like? Direct, but understanding and kind. Aiba's willingness to _wait_ for Nino to be ready when it was Nino who has started the topic, it's incredible. And maybe, one of the reasons why Nino is starting to feel so affectionate towards him. He _really_ doesn't deserve this man.

“You... you might have to be patient,” Nino says, not completely sure if he means it as a friendly warning or to test Aiba, but either way, Aiba doesn't seem to get deterred.

“You can take all the time you need,” he says, smiling broadly. “More than wanting to force you into a kind of relationship that you might not be ready for, I want you to feel safe when being with me. I want you to trust me and to rely on me. I want to be your support, in whatever form you need it.”

With his heart beating at an incredible speed, Nino is moved to tears by Aiba's statement, but he tries his best to hide it and so he swallows down the sob that wants to climb up his throat and blinks back his tears while trying to smile. He sighs, then chuckles, as a wave of relief hits him, and the last bit of tenseness gets replaces by happiness.

“Thank you,” Nino finally exclaims, but he can't say more after that.

His voice is trembling a little bit, and he feels the urge to distract his mind, so he turns towards the table in front of them and reaches for his beer. In the process, he accidentally makes the karaoke controller drop, and when Aiba reflexively catches it, his fingers happen to hit the play button and the song that they have been talking about before, starts playing.

“Oh no, I'm sorry, ah, should we make it stop?” Aiba immediately asks, checking the tablet, but when Nino bursts into laughter, he gets distracted again.

“Why not try and sing it, Aiba-san?” Nino then asked in a soft voice. 

The song is full of memories for him, good and bad ones, but he would appreciate if the good ones would outweigh the bad ones in the long run. 

“Please, sing for me...”

Aiba blushes slightly, but eventually, after warning Nino that his English pronunciation is probably the worst he'd ever heard, he takes his microphone into his hand and tries to follow the lyrics. He even has to improvise a little bit when it comes to the melody, as he is not that familiar with the song, but Nino doesn't mind and truly appreciates Aiba's attempt. He even starts clapping in the second half of the song, humming along when the last chorus approaches. His lips are curled up into an affectionate smile, all this time.

For the rest of the evening, Nino isn't able to sing properly anymore, his emotions feeling too heavy on his chest, but Aiba, as the sensitive human being he is, jumps in and takes over for that part, at least until their already paid time runs out. 

While enjoying another beer, Nino cheers for Aiba and laughs at his half-failed, half-successful impersonations of female idol dances. His heart beats a little faster every time he recalls Aiba's gentleness, or when their shoulders brush together. The beer – despite being an everyday brand that you can get at every convenience store for much cheaper – tastes exceptionally delicious, and all in all, Nino just feels good. 

For the first time in a very long while, he feels like everything is going to be fine and he knows, he knows this is because of Aiba. 

“Let me walk you home?” Aiba suggests once the two men exit the karaoke bar about an hour later.

Nino considers the offer, which he truly appreciates, but tries to act nonchalantly and thus, he just shrugs. Maybe he can't refuse Aiba though. He feels light around his heart, and he feels that he is still smiling stupidly.

“I take this as a yes. Can I hold your hand?” Aiba asks, surprising Nino. “Don't worry, it's dark and nobody will see.”

Nino hesitates for one more second, but his heart tells him that it's OK. And so, he just returns Aiba's smile and takes his hand in his.

“You're drunk, aren't you?” Aiba giggles. 

Maybe he thinks that otherwise, Nino would not have taken his offer and maybe, just a few days ago when Nino's heart was still closed, he indeed would have declined.

Nino smirks. “Aren't you, too?”

“Probably,” Aiba chuckles, squishing Nino's hand a little harder.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

On Nino's first day working at the “MaJestic Beans”, Aiba seems to be even more excited and nervous than Nino himself. Luckily, they are sharing a shift, so it's up to Aiba to teach Nino all the necessary skills he needs as a part-time barista.

Actually, Aiba has even requested from Jun to be put on the same shift with Nino because he wants to watch over the young man on his first day and make sure he enjoys his working experience, especially since, according to Nino's information, he is not experienced in this field of work thus far. 

Compared to Jun, who would have taken it upon himself to teach the new guy if Aiba hasn't volunteered, but who would probably be very strict and not the kindest teacher, Aiba is way gentler in this role, he has argued. Partly amused, partly offended at Aiba's statement, Jun has called it his protective instinct kicking in, and Aiba was not able to deny it.

Understandably, Nino – who looks super adorable with his messy mob of black hair and the purple apron over his plain white T-shirt, according to Aiba – is a bit slow in the beginning when it comes to preparing the various coffee variations. He takes a bit to get familiar with all the options and how to make which ones, but Aiba has provided him with a useful cheat sheet and in general, Nino seems to be a fast learner, so it won't take that long until he remembers more and more things from the top of his head. One thing though, that he has to work on a little harder, is the way he greets the customers.

“You need to smile a little wider. Like, you need to smile genuinely, you see?” Aiba tries his best to describe the task properly, offering Nino one of his trademark smiles. “If your smile doesn't reach the eyes, it looks fake.”

“How is this even possible, smiling at strangers all the time, like you really mean it?” Nino asks, frowning. “How do you do that? Even _you_ can't be feeling like smiling all the god-damned time.”

“Of course not, but this is part of the job,” Aiba says. “And believe me if you smile, good things will happen.”

“Is that so?” Nino raises an eyebrow.

“Yeah, like, usually if I smile at you, you are smiling back. That's a good thing, isn't it?” Aiba says with a sincere smile on his face, in order to prove his point.

And indeed, Nino smiles back, even if he quickly averts Aiba's eyes when a little blush spreads on his cheeks. Aiba grins, his heart beating a little faster. He is not trying to be pushy or anything, but he has not forgotten Nino's words from the evening of their karaoke date. The young man has admitted that he likes him, too, and even if he isn't completely ready for a relationship yet, it means that Aiba has a chance and he will do everything possible to make Nino warm up to him more so that he doesn't regret saying those words.

When Jun comes out of the kitchen to refill some pastries in the glass counter, he throws a critical look at the two men standing in front of the coffee machine, as if he wants to say something like “Are you really _working_ here?” however, when Aiba immediately proceeds to explain to Nino how to properly disable the coffee machine for cleaning it, the coffee shop owner can't say anything and just retreats back into his kitchen.

“I like him best when he's back in there, to be honest,” Nino whispers at Aiba, once their boss is out of earshot, looking a little worried. “I feel like he doesn't really like me.”

Aiba chuckles. 

“Ah, don't mind Matsujun that much, I think he just entered the phase in which he examines you very closely.”

“Because I am a bloody beginner and have never worked in a coffee shop before? I know I'm not a pro like you are but I _can_ pour some coffee and whip up some cream, just watch me!” Nino retorts, his expression turning determined. He's up for a challenge.

“I know, I know, I trust you'll become a pro at this very soon,” Aiba smiles before he scratches his neck a little. “No, what I meant is... I think when I told him that I'm being serious about you, he got a little bit cautious. We're friends for years, you know? He just wants the best for me.”

Nino looks at Aiba, his cheeks slightly blushing again. He crosses his arms. 

“I see, so he's checking if I am Aiba-san-worthy boyfriend material...”

Aiba laughs out loud, he hasn't expected Nino to put it so straightforwardly.

“Ah well, I guess you can put it like that,” the barista replies.

Nino nods, his expression looking determined. “Well, I guess then I have no choice but to work hard to gain his trust.”

Aiba feels his heart swelling in his chest at Nino's words, their implication filling him with excitement and happiness.

“I love your dedication, Nino,” the man says, smiling at the man at his side. 

He isn't quite used to _this_ side of Nino, yet, but he has to admit that he likes it very much. He can only imagine, how Nino must have been as a passionate guitarist. 

“If you put this to whatever you want to achieve, I am sure, you'll be great at it!”

“Uhm, thanks, I'll do my best,” Nino replies, slightly embarrassed.

“Hey, you two!” Jun's strict voice coming from the kitchen making Nino freeze up. “No flirting during shifts, you get it?!”

Aiba laughs, and Nino chuckles before they return to more work-related conversations.

\- + -

Indeed, Nino is a fast learner and so it doesn't take long until he has gotten used to all the routines at the coffee shop. Just a few weeks later, Nino has become faster, way more confident, and even his boss has nothing to scold him for, anymore. Nino takes this not only as a compliment for his developing work skills but also feels like Matsumoto has now fully accepted him, as a part of the “MaJestic Beans”-team, as well as Aiba's maybe future boyfriend.

In regards of Nino and Aiba's relationship status, not much has changed so far. While gradually getting closer to each other, and deepening their friendship, Aiba keeps his promise and lets Nino take his time when it comes to deciding if eventually, there will be more between them. He doesn't push Nino, nor does he ask questions, and Nino is grateful for that. Like this, they can work together, comfortably, and he thinks that they are making a great team.

While Aiba is still the main barista and serves mainly customers who want their coffee to go, Nino either jumps in for this position or takes orders from guests at the seating area. Apparently, at least, according to Aiba's comments, he seems to be pretty popular with the girls, which makes Nino feel strangely aware and rather a little uncomfortable until Aiba tells him that he's proud of him, but also a tiny little bit jealous.

In the end, Nino has to agree with Aiba, whose slogan it is, that happy customers make happy staff, as well as the other way round, and once he's gotten used to smiling a bit more, he also starts to enjoy the experience of being smiled back. Nonetheless, no smile can compete with Aiba's, and this is another conclusion Nino takes to heart.

Things in general, seem to go well for Nino, recently. Compared to the lazy day-to-day life that he's been leading before, he is now way busier and more productive, and he can already feel the positive impact on his mental health from it.

Besides working at the coffee shop for a few 4-hour-shifts per week, the young man is now also regularly going to physiotherapy to train his injured hand and has found a counsellor to talk to, once a week. They haven't gotten very far yet, but it's already helping to accept and start to reconcile with his past. It is great in terms of facing forward, challenging him to re-shape his dream, and even allowing his finally admitted, little crush on Aiba – the man who inspired him on taking all those steps, after all – to grow a tiny little bit more each day. Nino still doesn't plan to push it, and he is grateful that Aiba doesn't pressure him in any way, either. He told him, he would be patient, and the more Nino develops as an individual, the more he can picture himself next to Aiba in a relationship.

Regarding Nino's hand, he is surprised to see how much progress he has already made from just a few physiotherapy sessions a week. Apparently, his closed mindset from right after the accident has been the main problem, holding him back from recovering, but now, with new-found determination, even if he hasn't re-defined his goal completely yet, things are going way more smoothly than he ever expected. His physiotherapist even gives very positive prognosis of his possible recovery rate. 

By now, Nino can already hold a tray in the coffee shop with his bad hand if it's not filled too heavily, and if things keep on like that, Nino might even be able to regain a majority of his guitar playing skills. He doesn't allow himself to fully believe that, yet, so he won't be too disappointed if it doesn't work out well, however, he allows himself to get a little bit excited and dream about holding a guitar in his hands again, one day.

The day's shift has just started, and while Aiba is offering Nino a vanilla latte macchiato for a good start – perks of working in a coffee shop are definitely, that you get at least one coffee per day for free – Nino is polishing some dishes before sorting them into the shelf on the wall behind the counter.

Their first customer is a man in his thirties, dressed in a proper work suit and his dark hair parted at the side, falling into his slightly round, handsome face. His eyes look piercing, but gentle. Nino has never seen that man coming here before, he would probably have remembered him, but to his confusion, once he enters and sees Aiba, the man immediately approaches him with a friendly greeting.

“Aiba-chan!”

Aiba whirls around, beaming when he sees the newcomer's face. 

“Sho-chan! It's been a while, how are you doing?”

“Stressed, stressed,” the man sighs. “I'm sorry, I haven't dropped by in... forever –”

“And you haven't texted me for two weeks,” Aiba intervenes immediately, however, despite his obvious intention to sound offended, his friendly smile gives away his happiness from seeing the familiar face.

Nino just stands there, a plate and a cloth in his hands, rubbing the same spot dry for probably the fifth time already. He drops his look for a moment, forcing himself to put the plate away and get another one to polish, but his ears and eyes automatically get drawn back to the conversation between Aiba and the stranger.

“I'm really sorry, we really need to catch up,” the man - _Sho-chan_ – scratches his head and offers Aiba another apologetic look. “Work has been a bit rough lately. But I'm having a meeting in the area and I thought, it's high time to pay you a visit.”

“Definitely!” Aiba laughs before he turns back to the coffee machine. “Wait, you're getting your coffee right up, the same as usual?”

“Yes, please,” the customer slash man who is way too familiar with Aiba for Nino's taste says gratefully. “You always know what I need.”

“Uhm...” Nino finally tries to get Aiba's attention.

It's not the first time that people chat with Aiba since apparently, the young barista is basically everyone's favourite in town – understandably – but this conversation is taking place on a much more familiar level than the usual friendly customer – barista conversation that Aiba usually holds with people visiting the coffee shop. Nino is just a little curious, he tells himself, he only wants to know if that good-looking person is a friend of Aiba or in whatever way they are connected. Yeah, he is just curious, OK?

“Hm?” 

Aiba looks at him with a smile, probably wondering if Nino has a work-related question.

“You mind... introducing us?” Nino croaks, darting his look between Aiba and the other man, trying to smile as normally as he can.

“Oh! Oh, right, where are my manners!” Aiba chuckles. “Nino, this is my friend, Sho-chan. Sho-chan, this is my co-worker and friend, Nino.”

“Nino?” Suddenly, _Sho-chan_ 's eyes lighten up in understanding. “Oh! Nino! Of course, right, nice to finally meet you, Nino-san!”

“Finally?” slightly confused, Nino looks at his co-worker, demanding an explanation. “Aiba-san?”

“Oh uhm, I might have mentioned you in some text messages,” the man admits, grinning and Nino's chest immediately fills with a mixture of embarrassment and a little bit of pride. “At that time, I didn't know your full name yet so... Sorry?”

Nino doesn't feel he has the right to complain, so he just offers Aiba a slightly shy smile before he turns back to the other man and bows, politely.

“Nice to meet you, uhm... Sho-san?” he asks, insecurely, not sure how to properly address the other man. 

This is probably how awkward Aiba must have felt when Nino denied him his full name for such a long time. Nothing stays unpunished, Nino thinks. “<

I hope, Aiba-san didn't spread any embarrassing information about me.”

“Oh no, don't worry,” the other man chuckles, waving his hand. “I only heard good things, of course. And please excuse my neglect in introducing myself properly. My name is Sakurai Sho. It's really nice to meet you.”

“Thank you,” Nino says, nodding at Sakurai once more.

“Anyway, what happened, Sho-chan?” Aiba asks when he puts a cappuccino to go in front of his friend. “You look troubled, has work really been that bad?”

“Ah, actually, that's not everything,” Sakurai sighs and reaches for his cappuccino, devouring the delicious odour and taking the first sip before he returns to the subject, his prominent eyebrows furrowing in a sorrowful expression. “Yesterday, I received some bad news. Aya-chan left the band.”

At the term _band_ Nino curiously perks his ears again.

“What?” Aiba's expression turns sad in an instant. “Oh no, why?”

Sakurai sighs. “She only said she has other priorities in life and can't afford to drag us down with her when she can't fully dedicate her spare time to the band anymore.”

“Oh, that's rough, I'm so sorry to hear that,” Aiba says, sincerely concerned.

“Well, I understand where she's coming from, after all, this is just a hobby. But now, we don't have a singer!” Sakurai continues, sounding devastated.

“Why don't you sing, Sho-chan? I think you have a great voice!” Aiba suggests.

“Thank you, Aiba-chan but... while I'm fine with singing a few harmonies, I am too focused on playing the keyboard,” the other man clarifies. “I can't concentrate on singing main vocals on top of that. It's the same for Ohkura on the drums and Miyacchi and Hikaru say they don't feel confident enough for singing.”

Aiba nods. “I see... so now you're searching for a new vocalist?”

When Nino's gaze lands on Aiba again, their eyes meet. Nino freezes.

“Vocals and rhythm guitar, to be exact. Well, that's optional, one guitar is OK, too, but it would be nice if the new singer could play a few chords along while singing,” Sakurai elaborates.

“Aiba-san, why are you staring at me?” Nino asks. “Am I organizing the plates in the wrong order or something?”

“No,” Aiba says, slowly. “But... I just came to think of it... what if _you_ join Sho-chan's band, Nino?”

“What?!” Nino almost drops the plate in his hands.

Sakurai's eyebrows shoot up. “You sing, Nino-san?”

“Uhm... well, actually, I used to play the guitar in a band some time ago,” Nino stumbles, “And I did the background vocals...”

“I heard him sing at Karaoke, he is awesome!” Aiba interjects, smirking way more confident than Nino feels. “Don't even try to deny it, Nino!”

“And you even play the guitar?” Sakurai looks at him, his eyes filled with sparkles.

“I said I _used to_ ,” Nino corrects the other man, his heart pounding quicker than anticipated at the flash memory of standing on stage, holding his beloved guitar in his hands and strumming the strings. He swallows. “I am not playing the guitar at the moment though, as I am still recovering from an injury.”

To emphasize his statement, he lifts his hand to show off the supportive bandage.

“Oh... I see,” Sakurai looks at Nino with sincere concern. “I hope your recovery goes well?”

“Recovery is going well, right?” Aiba adds with a smile directed at Nino.

Nino nods carefully. “It's not going bad, yes.”

“I'm happy to hear that!” Sakurai says.

Aiba smiles at Nino. 

“So... even if you don't play the guitar _at the moment_ , that doesn't mean you can't sing, right? Sho-chan, I tell you, he has a beautiful voice! He has quite a wide range and he sings very passionately.”

“You don't need to go into such details,” Nino feels his cheeks blush at the compliment.

“Nino-san,” Sakurai addresses the black-haired man, “If it's not asked too much, and only if you have time for it, would you consider coming to one of our next practices and show us your singing? Please?”

Aiba steps a bit closer and nudges Nino's side. “Come on, trying doesn't hurt.”

Nino considers the offer for a moment. Sakurai's expectant look and Aiba's uplifting smile trigger something inside of him, but instead of pressured, he feels challenged. Since leaving his old band, Nino actually has never even let the thought of joining a new band cross his mind. He can't deny though, that the sheer imagination of it makes him feel curious and his heart beats a little faster.

He takes a deep breath before he replies, “OK, fine. Trying doesn't hurt.”

Both, Aiba and Sakurai, beam at him.

“That's amazing!” Sakurai exclaims and starts babbling, “Please let me have your contact data, so I can send you the details of our next scheduled practices. You can, of course, pick one that's convenient for you.”

“Oh, don't worry, he'll find something,” apparently, Aiba has taken over the task of becoming Nino's manager, immediately, “I can send you his number later on.”

He quickly exchanges a look with Nino, as if to check if he said too much, but Nino doesn't complain. This is probably Aiba's way to show his support, and he appreciates it.

“Awesome!” Sakurai smiles at Aiba, and then at Nino. “Well then, I am looking forward to hearing you sing, Nino-san. Ah, I'm sorry, that's not your full name, right... Ninomiya-san?”

“It's fine, Sakurai-san, you can keep calling me however you want,” the other man chuckles.

“Thank you, really!” the man is still beaming before his look falls onto his wristwatch and he realises what time it is. “Ahhh, I fear, my meeting is starting soon, so maybe Aiba can give you a few more details about our band? Oh, right, we also have a YouTube channel. It's just a small one, but if you want to give it a listen...”

“Sure,” Nino nods, “I'll ask Aiba-san about everything.”

“Great!” Sakurai nods. “Oh, Aiba-chan before I forget, I'd like to order four more cappuccinos and... five muffins.”

“Coming up!” Aiba chimes, turning back to the coffee machine and Nino puts down his polished plate in order to get the muffins ready.

\- + -

A few days later, in the early evening, Aiba picks Nino up from his apartment building. In his one hand, he is holding Ken-chan's leash, while with his other hand, he is carrying two bags, decorated with the coffee shop's logo and probably filled with lots of treats and freshly brewed coffee. On his face, there is a wide smile.

“Hey, you two!” Nino greets them, immediately kneeling down to fluff up Ken-chan's fur, who barks at him, joyfully and jumps a little, excitedly, eventually succeeding in licking Nino's cheek, who laughs before wiping it with the back of his hand. “You're coming with us, big boy?”

“The band loves Ken-chan and we haven't seen each other for quite some time, so I suggested bringing him along. Sho-chan said, it's OK,” Aiba replies in Ken-chan's place.

“That's nice,” Nino smiles. Then, when he notices Aiba's slightly expectant look, he adds, “I am not bringing my guitar if that's what you expected. And I will only sing one song,” the young man says as he stands up again, gesturing for Aiba to lead the way.

“That's OK,” Aiba just keeps smiling and lifts the hand carrying the stuff from the coffee shop.  
“I got us some coffee and snacks for break time later on.”

“Sounds great,” Nino says.

After sending a few e-mails back and forth with Sakurai, he and Nino have discovered that today is the most convenient day for everyone to meet up. Aiba has kindly volunteered to accompany Nino to the scheduled band practice and even if Nino would never admit it, he feels a bit less nervous, knowing that Aiba will be there with him.

The practice room – or better said a sound proved cellar room in the apartment complex of the band's drummer – is actually located in walking distance from Nino's place. During their walk, Aiba uses the time to tell Nino a bit more about Sakurai and his band. Nino has already checked out the band's YouTube channel, which, despite the horribly filmed videos with not much better sound recordings due to the lack of proper equipment in their early days, has managed to draw Nino's attention with their more recent – and slightly better filmed – videos. The band has a well-rounded concept and sound, or _had_ , considering that they are currently missing a vocalist, and while doing mostly cover songs, they also seem to have a few original songs on their setlists, which Nino honestly doesn't find too bad.

Aiba has also already told him the story of how he got to know Sakurai and the rest of the group, who since their college band days are regular guests on the stage of a club where Aiba has worked as a bartender for some time. It hasn't taken long before they became good friends. Finding out, that Aiba and Sakurai have never been _more_ than friends, has been a true relief for Nino, too, actually. He can't remember since when he has become so possessive when it comes to Aiba, but at some point during the past few weeks, he must have.

In the practice room, where Aiba and Ken-chan are welcomed warmly by their friends, Aiba doesn't hesitate to introduce Nino and the band to each other, in person.

“You know Sho-chan already, he is the founder and leader of the band and in charge of the keyboard.” 

Aiba points at the man who is already familiar to Nino – although he has to admit that Sakurai in his casual clothes looks like a completely different man compared to when he's wearing a proper business suit. 

“He also takes care of setting up gigs and the like.”

“Well, why shouldn't I make use of my skills as an event manager – my daytime job, by the way – for the band?” Sakurai grins. “Anyway, I'm really happy you came, Nino-san!”

“Ah, sure, thank you for the invitation,” Nino bows slightly. “I hope I won't disappoint.”

“I'm sure, you won't. Aiba-chan, let me take over and introduce my band members to Nino-san,” the leader of the band says. 

He turns back at Nino and gestures at a slender man with long brown bangs sitting behind the drum set at the back of the room. 

“This is Ohkura Tadayoshi, he's our drummer. He's born in Osaka but moved here for college, and that's where we met, years ago.”

Ohkura lifts the pair of drumsticks he's holding in one hand and nods at Nino as a greeting. 

“Hey, nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you, too,” Nino replies.

“On lead guitar,” Sakurai continues, pointing at a young man with a friendly smile on his face, “We have Miyata Toshiya, or Miyacchi, as we call him. He's a true otaku and the one to blame for the fact that we are covering quite a lot of anime songs.”

“I think anime songs have this special vibe of _you can do it_ or _if you try, you'll succeed_ and I think it's important to convey this message to people,” Miyata doesn't hesitate to clarify his standpoint on the topic, a wide smile on his face as he looks at the newcomer.

“You know what?” Nino says, “I agree! Anime theme songs are great! Nice to meet you, Miyata-san.”

Miyata bows happily to return Nino's greeting and when it seems like he is about to continue their talk – probably about anime in some way or the other – Sakurai cuts the guitarist's conversation attempt, by moving Nino forward.

“I see, you two will get along just fine,” Sakurai chuckles. “But let me introduce our last member to you. This is Yaotome Hikaru-kun. He's the youngest amongst us, but he's very gifted with the bass.”

As if to emphasize Sho's statement, Yaotome, a cheeky blonde, apparently, plays a catchy baseline before throwing a friendly smile at Nino, accompanied with a, “Good to see you, Nino-san, I heard you are coming to show us your skills.”

Nino blushes slightly, suddenly becoming a little nervous when he remembers the actual reason why he's here. 

“Nice to meet you,” he says, his voice low.

“So, now that I've introduced everyone to you, would you like to introduce yourself a bit more?” Sakurai asks.

“Uhm...”

Actually, Nino _hates_ stuff like this – introducing oneself to a group. He never knows how much he can share with a new group of people, what they might want to know about him and whatnot, and what _he_ wants them to know about him and whatnot. Despite the experience of standing on stage with his previous band, Nino feels immensely insecure about drawing attention to himself. Maybe, Nino just isn't used to it anymore. Maybe, it's a bad idea to even consider joining a band as their singer – provided, they'd even want him, and he'd decide to give it a go. Nothing is decided, yet.

“I don't have much to say about myself,” the young man starts. “My name is Ninomiya Kazunari, I recently moved here. I used to play guitar in a band and sang background vocals. Sakurai-san and Aiba-san encouraged me to come here. You can call me Nino, or whatever you like, so... please treat me kindly.”

Aiba grins at Nino, both thumbs-up, and Sakurai and Miyata even clap their hands. Yeah, not embarrassing, at all.

“Thank you, Nino-san,” the bandleader says before he offers his suggestion on how to get things started. “So, I thought, to begin with, you could just watch and we show you some of the songs we're currently working on, so you can get a feeling of how we work as a band, and stuff like that. And then if you're comfortable, you can show us your singing?”

Nino nods, “Yeah, sure, let me hear you play, first.”

“Please take a seat,” Sakurai shows him the old couch that is set up at one side of the practice room, where Aiba is already sitting with Ken-chan lying on the ground by his feet.

Nino joins the other man, eyeing the band curiously while they get organized and exchange a few last words before starting to jam. 

Obviously, they are having fun. A lot of fun! Aiba drums his knee, being swapped away by Ohkura's strong beat, and Nino's eyes widen when the sound of live music fills his entire being – Miyata's playful guitar riffs, Yaotome's strong baseline, Sakurai's effortless keyboard melodies. Oh, he has almost forgotten how much he misses this feeling.

“Wow, you guys are really good!” Nino exclaims once the four men have finished their jamming session. Even way better than what Nino has expected, judging from their low to mediocre quality YouTube videos, that clearly aren't giving justice to the band's potential.

“Thank you~!” Ohkura yells from behind his drum set, happily performing a small drum roll followed by smacking the crash cymbal.

Sakurai laughs before he turns towards Nino. 

“Thanks, Nino-san. I'd say, now it's your turn. If you want.”

“Uhm, yeah, well...” Nino starts stumbling, a sudden wave of nervousness overwhelming him. “I'm sorry, can you... I think I need a bit more time to prepare myself. To think about what I want to sing and such...”

Luckily, Sakurai and the others seem to be understanding. Nino doesn't know how much Aiba has told Sakurai about him after he met the bandleader for the first time a few days ago, but it's not like Nino's past is a secret, now that he has told Aiba everything about it. He probably knows that this isn't an easy thing to do for Nino – for several reasons.

“Oh, of course, sure, sorry, please don't feel pressured,” Sakurai says. “Take a look around and make yourself feel home, take your time. I'm going to beg for some coffee and try one of those delicious doughnuts that I'm smelling from Aiba-chan's bag, first, then...”

“Hey, those are for break time!” Aiba chuckles, allegedly strict. 

“Then, now it's break time!” Sakurai announces and everyone except Nino gathers around Aiba and his bag of treats, cheering.

“Oh, whatever,” the young man gives up, handing it to Sakurai. “Here, please help yourself. But leave some for Nino, as well!”

“Yes, thank you!” the other man chimes, starting to dig into the bag and distribute its content.

While everyone eats delicious baked treats, drinks their coffee, and plays with Aiba-chan's dog, Nino looks around, checks out the instruments, some of the notes on the music stands. He takes a look at the song that's apparently up next. He doesn't recognise it. He could try to sing it at sight, he can read musical notes, after all, so that shouldn't be a problem, but still, he feels kinda nervous in front of the band. Maybe, he should rather sing something familiar to him. Something that sits in his bones. One of the rock ballads he used to perform with his old band pops up in his mind. A song he has written together with his ex, even and that has used to make him cry whenever he thought about it, in recent months.

Listening to it has not been possible for Nino, too many feelings attached to it. The memories try to catch up on him, once more, but then, Nino raises his chin and his look falls onto Aiba, who is happily chatting with the others, his gentle smile on his face, his eyes adorned by tiny laughing lines, and suddenly, a wave of affection overwhelms Nino.

His heart beats heavily, he closes his eyes, takes a deep breath and starts singing that song that has been blocking his mind for such a long time. 

He sings it with all his might, putting all of his sad and frustrated feelings into it, to get them out, and gradually, he fills the song with a new meaning, with new feelings. It's not a sad song by itself. It's melancholy, but hopeful. And if something has managed to come back into Nino's life during these past weeks, it's hope. He can see Aiba in front of his inner eye, smiling at him, as he holds his guitar. Wishful thinking? Or a possible future? Knowing that Aiba would be there along the way, suddenly makes Nino think that nothing is impossible any longer.

When Nino finishes the song, he realises that everything around him has gone quiet. The cheerful chatting has ebbed down, the rustling of pastry paper stopped. He snaps his eyes open and sees the others staring at him, frozen, surprise painting their faces. Only Aiba is smiling at him, his eyes glinting with adoration and pride. Nino blushes deeply.

“I'm sorry, this perhaps doesn't fit your style,” the young man starts mumbling, directing at the band. “I can sing more cheerful songs, too, of course.”

“That's not it, that... that was breath-taking, Nino-san!” Ohkura is the first of the band members to break the silence.

“It was, Nino!” Aiba joins him. “Look, Sho-chan even forgot how to eat!” he giggles.

Sakurai hurriedly stuffs the rest of his doughnut into his mouth before he addresses Nino.

“Your voice is beautiful!” he simply says but Nino can feel the sincerity in the man's statement and his lips curl into a small smile, happy with the genuine compliment.

“Please, can you sing another song?” Miyata begs. He looks especially moved.

Nino scratches his ear. “Oh, I...”

“How about this one?” Yaotome jumps forward and grabs a bunch of notes from his music stand, rummaging through it and holding one particular song at Nino. “Do you know this one?”

Nino does, it is a recent song of a popular anime series he's watching on a regular basis, and thus, he agrees to give it a try, singing along with the band playing their instruments. Everyone gathers, their coffees and unfinished snacks set down to save for later, and when they start jamming together, it feels like magic.

While hesitating a little in the first verse, the band members cheer Nino on, and he picks up bravery when they approach the chorus. From then on, the song basically performs itself. With Ohkura's confident drumming as the rhythmic foundation, Yaotome's swift baseline guiding through the song and Miyata and Sakurai providing the harmonies to Nino's melody, everything comes together, perfectly. Nino's enthusiasm increases with each line he performs, and soon, he feels his shyness falling from him, completely. He sings and sings his heart out.

Of course, it doesn't stay with just one song, but the band quickly finds more songs they can perform together, and Nino enjoys every single one of it. It's different, to focus onto the vocals instead of a guitar in his hands, but he can still pour his musician soul into his singing and it simply feels wonderful.

Aiba claps and cheers and beams at the band, after every single song they play and when his and Nino's eye meet, Nino throws back a proud and happy smile. He fights the urge to lunge forward and throw his arms around Aiba's neck – maybe he'll save that for another time – but he can't hold back the feeling of gratitude for bringing him here, that rolls over him, and for a few seconds, his eyes get teary.

“Nino-san, please, you need to join us!” Miyata chimes, making puppy eyes at the other man. “That was amazing and imagine how many more anime songs we can cover together?”

“Oi, we also have a say in the choice of songs, Miyacchi!” Ohkura calls from behind his drum set. “I'd vote for some more rockish songs in our repertoire. Can you do more rockish songs, too, Nino-san?”

“Uhm, actually, I'm not sure, we used to do pop-rock in my old band and for the harmonies it was fine, but I don't think that my voice is cool enough for full-on rock,” Nino expresses his doubts.

“I think that depends on the type of song,” Hikaru starts to philosophize. “Maybe if it's not a full-on metal song...”

“Guys, Nino-san didn't even say yet if he'd be interested in performing with us!” Sakurai takes it upon himself to bring everyone back to earth with a strict voice. “You're thinking too far ahead.”

“Sho-chan, you yourself are shaking from excitement. Don't try to hide it,” Aiba points out, giggling.

Sakurai releases a slightly nervous giggle before he lets down his guard. 

“Oh gosh yes, I'm sorry. I'm truly excited. This was so much fun! Nino-san, what do you think, did you have fun, too?”

Nino smiles, genuinely. “I definitely had lots of fun.”

The bandleader's eyes sparkle. “So, would you consider joining us?”

“Uhm, that is...” Nino hesitates. It's been fun, for sure, but making a commitment is something completely different.

“If you don't want to decide right now what to do in the long run, how about becoming a temporary member?” Sakurai suggests. “Like a stand-in? You can see how it works, think of it as kind of a trial period, and if you don't want to join, or if we feel it's not what we all want, we can search for another vocalist. But it will _really_ be a big help if you join us for a while.”

“Filling in temporarily?” Nino considers. A trial period, Sakurai has said. “Well, I guess, that should be possible.”

“Really?” Sakurai beams at him.

“Well, you guys seem to be really fun and you've got talent. It feels great to perform together with you,” Nino admits, looking around and meeting everyone's gaze. “If it helps you out if I stand in for a while, I don't see any trouble with that.”

“Oh my gosh, that would be awesome!” Miyata chimes.

“And will you even be OK with performing in front of a small audience?” Sakurai continues questioning.

Nino thinks for a moment and then nods. 

“Yeah, I guess. It's been a while for me, but I'm kind of a bit experienced at it, so it should be fine.”

“Great! Of course, we can adjust our repertoire to what you know or are willing to sing, and what fits your range and everything,” the bandleader starts bubbling. “And then we can perform at the zoo in three weeks!”

Nino frowns. “Wait, what? At the zoo? In three weeks?!”

“Yeah,” Sakurai frowns, darting a look between Nino and Aiba. “Didn't Aiba-chan tell you about the charity concert in the zoo that he suggested our band for?”

Nino raises an eyebrow at Aiba, who tries hard to give him an innocent look. He crosses his arms in front of his chest.

“No... he must have forgotten to tell me about that. Aiba-san?”

“Whoops...” eventually, Aiba flashes him a guilty grin, “But look, it's for a good cause, there are a few acts performing outdoor to collect money for necessary renovations of various animal homes in the zoo.”

“In _three_ weeks,” Nino repeats, giving Aiba a look. “That's not exactly much time to prepare for a gig!”

“I am convinced, that it won't be a problem to create a setlist that works for us,” Sakurai intervenes, obviously switching to crisis management mode. “We can adjust to your repertoire, and I trust your skills, Nino-san!”

Nino sighs and collects his thoughts for a minute. Aiba might not be pushy when it comes to bringing his and Nino's relationship to a new level, but apparently, the self-claimed _manager_ is rather pushy when it comes to Nino's musical career. Of course, he would like to be warned about something like that beforehand, but now that he has already agreed to fill in the missing spot of the vocalist for the band, it would be mean to take back his words. Also, there's a charity involved, how could he say no to something like that?

“Ah...” Nino sighs again.

He frowns, crossing his arms. Three weeks really aren't much time to prepare a whole setlist, especially if you're new to a band, but as Sakurai has said, they might be able to adjust their repertoire to songs that Nino already knows. Also, the band is doing mostly cover songs anyway, so they should find some common ground, and Nino might even be able to learn two or three new songs, so that shouldn't be too big of a problem. The young man thinks back at the time when he and his old band had to pinch-hit at gigs for sudden vacant performing spots when other bands couldn't make it, for whatever reasons, sometimes only being notified on the very same day, and they usually somehow still pulled it off.

“So, how often do you meet for practice before that charity concert?” Nino asks, pulling out his phone to check his schedule.

“Does this mean you'll join us?” Miyata asks, hopeful.

“I guess, yes,” Nino replies.

“Oh my gosh, guys, did you hear that?” Sakurai rejoices and the other members of the band, as well as Aiba join his cheers, causing Nino to look at them with a smile he can't hold back and flushed cheeks.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

They have three weeks to prepare for a performance at a charity concert. A set of around 10 songs. If the band is confident in their instrumental parts, Nino thinks this should be doable. Besides his few shifts at the “MaJestic Beans”, counselling and physiotherapy, Nino still has enough time to practise the songs he chose together with the band, to refine his vocals where needed, and to memorize all the lyrics.

Nino's sister is very supportive of the idea of Nino joining a band, even if it is just temporarily. In fact, she broke into tears when she heard about her younger brother's decision, hugging him and telling him how proud she is of him for taking his life back into his own hands and facing all those challenges. First, the therapies, now the band, she almost can't believe Nino's changes.

Nino almost doesn't believe it himself, to be honest. But whenever he thinks about Aiba and his mother, about what they went through and how happy and content they are with their lives, he feels like he owes them to at least try to achieve the same. It was probably just a small change in his mindset that was needed to get everything rolling into the right direction because right now, things can't go better.

During this time, Aiba is the cutest person possible. When Nino doubts his decision regarding the band, two days after giving Sakurai his word to join them and not let them down, Aiba is there to catch him and to talk away his doubts from him. When Nino is insecure about being able to memorize all the lyrics and not mix them up, Aiba takes him to karaoke and joins his private practice. Whenever Aiba is available at the time of a scheduled practice with the band, he accompanies Nino. Of course, he also brings snacks and coffee. And if Nino just needs to take off his mind from everything, Aiba drops by at Nino's place and picks him up to join him walking Ken-chan.

There is no person on earth at the moment, Nino can rely more on, and it makes him appreciate and like Aiba even more than he already does. If Aiba tells Nino that he can _do this_ and cheers him on, he can do this! Nino feels like he can really do _anything_. He might be a little rusty when it comes to being a musician, but deep down in his core, he feels that he _is_ still one.

At one point, Nino even considers picking up his guitar again. The physiotherapy is going well for the past couple of weeks, and his therapist even encouraged him to try to play a few chords, of course, under the premise that he should not overdo it and stop immediately if he shows any signs of increased pain.

Nino has to admit that he has been scared about doing this. Ever since his injury, the subsequent dropping out of his previous band, him losing his guitar students one by one, as well as the devastating break-up with his ex-boyfriend as the climax of everything, his feelings towards his guitar, have been rather complicated.

In the beginning, he was mourning the feeling of holding it in his hands, and he even tried to play, just to find out that the pain made it impossible for him to even hold the guitar neck steady. But the more time passed, and the less he took it in his hands, the more his heart distanced itself from the instrument.

Nino's counsellor has made him understand that this can be seen as a parallel of his feelings toward the happenings in the past. In the beginning, it was hard for Nino to let go of the band and to accept the break-up with his ex-partner, thus, he tried to cling to it. However, realising he lost something important and accepting the pain that came with that, was hard, so hard, that Nino's heart has locked itself up, away from the past, the pain, and away from everything connected with it. Thus, he wasn't able to pick up his guitar. Thus, he pushed away the obligations to get back on track. He has been too scared to face everything, too scared to find out that everything he lost is everything he ever wanted. Scared, he might not find something new to be passionate about, to love, or to live for.

Sometimes, though, just a tiny push into the right direction can do wonders. It can make people go forward, even if they left their past behind them, or it can make people face their struggles right on and make them find solutions to work around or to come back to whatever they want in their lives. Aiba has been the one pushing Nino into the right direction, and even if Nino isn't sure about his personal direction right now, he is willing to search for it, and to fight for it. He is willing to try things out.

Recently, Nino's guitar, placed in its guitar case in the corner of his room, has only been collecting dust while silently judging him for yearning for it but not being able to pick it up at the same time, for starting to despise it over the last few months, and for burying his dreams. But it has also been patient. Standing there, waiting, the familiar shape of its case both, a reminder and a symbol of what used to be and should be part of Nino's daily life. And since his change of mind, the more time passes, the more Nino feels the desire to reach out for it again.

One evening, Nino doesn't even realise it until his hands touch the slightly dusty material of his guitar's case. Stretching his hand out to pick it up still triggers mixed feelings in Nino. He's scared, expecting the pain to hit him full force if he tries to play a chord and probably fails. Maybe, he even forgot how to play properly, after months and months of not doing it. Would he still be able to play certain songs? Would he still recall a certain picking pattern?

The fear overwhelms Nino, and before even gripping the guitar case tightly enough to pick it up, he pulls his shaking hand back. His heart is racing, his throat feels clogged, and he can feel tears building up in his eyes. Nino would be lying if he said he isn't scared. He is frightened. Maybe, he's not strong enough for this, yet. Maybe, he needs a bit more time.

Or maybe, he just needs another small push.

\- + -

Aiba is busy setting the table while his mother is preparing dinner. The kitchen smells like an Italian restaurant, thanks to a large pot of spaghetti and classic marinara sauce cooking on the stove. When his phone rings in his pocket, Aiba pauses his chore and pulls it out. When he sees the caller's ID, he frowns, and immediately swipes to accepts the call.

“Nino? How rare for you to call me,” Aiba says. Usually, Nino is more the texting type if it's him who reaches out for a conversation. “Is everything OK?”

Nino takes a second to answer, and his voice sounds kind of nervous. _“Yes, no worries, everything is OK. I was just wondering... can... can I come over to your place?”_

“What?” Aiba replies, slightly perplex. 

He really wonders if everything is OK with the other man because even if they tend to spend more and more time together, usually Aiba is the one to initiate meeting up, or Nino just drops by at either of his working places. 

“You mean, now? Uhm, I mean, sure if you want? Oh, would you like to join us for dinner? I think, there should be enough for three people, and we're almost finished with preparations.”

The young man looks at his mother with a pleading look, indicating that he hopes it is OK if he invites people over to eat, without asking her first. The woman turns her head and flashes her son a big smile, showing him a thumbs-up. Aiba smiles back and nods thankfully.

 _“I don't want to cause any inconveniences,”_ Nino counters, as expected, but Aiba immediately tries to set his mind to rest.

“Don't be silly, we always have more than enough food, and Mom is happy to see you again,” he chuckles, knowing that he is only speaking the truth, as his mother has truly developed a liking to her son's crush and is still rooting for them to become a couple. “It's no problem if you join us, really. But hurry or the food will be cold.”

Nino hesitates for a second but finally agrees. 

_“Thank you so much, I'll be right there.”_

“Alright, see you soon!” Aiba chimes before ending the phone call.

When he looks back at his mother, the woman is still grinning happily at him. 

“Your future boyfriend is coming over for dinner,” she sing-songs, as if it hasn't been Aiba who just concluded those plans.

Aiba just chuckles, happy to know that he has his mother's support in this, and proceeds to get one more set of silverware from the kitchen drawer to set up Nino's place as well.

\- + -

“Oh, you brought your guitar?” Aiba asks, astonished when he opens the door about fifteen minutes later.

Nino darts his look to the floor when he feels his cheeks blushing. When he doesn't reply, Aiba just steps aside and lets him enter the house. While Nino kicks off his shoes, places them properly right next to each other and slides on the pair of slippers Aiba has prepared for him, Aiba yells into the direction of the kitchen to announce Nino's arrival.

“Ninomiya-kun!” Aiba's mother beams at the visitor as the two men enter the kitchen together. “It's good to see you again, how are you?”

“Fine, thank you Aiba-san,” Nino replies with a smile. “How about you?”

“Cannot complain,” the woman replies. “I hope you like pasta?”

“Oh yes, definitely! It smells delicious!” Nino says, and even if he has not been feeling hungry, he can feel his appetite rising.

Aiba's mother smiles at him and points at the table, telling the young man to feel at home.

“Thank you,” Nino replies as he slides onto the same spot as the last time he visited before curiously looking around. “By the way, where is Ken-chan?”

He is surprised that he has _not_ been jumped by the Shiba Inu, as the dog usually doesn't hesitate to greet Nino in that manner whenever they meet.

“He's outside in the garden playing with one of the neighbour's new kittens,” Aiba clarifies.

Nino smiles at the imagination. 

“Then I'll go greet him properly, afterwards.”

“I'm sure he'll be happy to see you,” Aiba chuckles. 

After a delicious meal and helping Aiba's mother with the washing-up, the two young men step through the living room and out into the backyard to greet Ken-chan. Excited, the dog leaves said kitten behind for a while, to run up and jump at Nino.

If Nino has been struggling the first few times with this stormy welcome, nowadays, he is well prepared to catch the dog in his arms and give him a proper cuddle instead of being pushed down by him. Aiba laughs when Ken-chan happily licks Nino's cheek and Nino makes this face between being touched by the gesture and disgusted by the ridiculous amount of dog saliva dripping down his face before Aiba hands him a tissue to wipe it off, and Ken-chan runs back to resume playing with the kitten.

“He really loves you,” Aiba remarks.

Nino smiles. He doesn't need to say that he has taken a shine on the cute dog as well because Aiba probably already knows.

Aiba's gaze falls back into the living room, where Nino has leaned his guitar case against the wall. He has not asked any more questions about it after Nino has stepped inside the house, but Nino can see that the other man is at least slightly curious about it. After watching the dog and the kitten play for a little longer, Nino finally turns to Aiba.

“Can we go to your room?” he asks, receiving a slightly surprised look in return.

“Sure,” Aiba replies and Nino steps onto the patio of the house and into the living room, taking his guitar case with great care and carrying it to Aiba's room.

“You brought it for a reason, didn't you?” Aiba asks after sliding the door close behind them.

Nino doesn't reply.

They settle down on the ground on top of two cushions Aiba has placed in the room, the guitar case lying between them.

“It's OK, Nino, you don't need to force yourself,” Aiba says in a gentle voice. “If you still don't want to play the guitar, that's fine. Sho-chan said it's more than enough if you lend them your voice.”

“I know,” Nino replies, maybe a little sharper than intended. “But... you see... it's not like I don't _want_ to play the guitar.”

Aiba doesn't say anything, but there is this kind smile on his face again that causes Nino's heart to melt every time he sees it.

“I _want_ to play,” Nino whispers, finally being honest to himself. 

He reaches for the guitar case, placing a hand on top of it, gently, his eyes following. 

“But I'm scared. And... I kind of hoped that... I'd be less scared with...” he blushes slightly. “With you around.”

Nino almost doesn't dare to look at Aiba at this very moment, but he can't help but glimpse at the other man for a second. Aiba looks surprised, but his eyes glint happily and his cheeks are also slightly tinted red.

“Are you less scared now?” the man asks, carefully.

“I don't know,” Nino confesses, looking down, his black bangs hiding his eyes. “Actually, I feel like a mess.”

“Can I try?” Aiba unexpectedly asks after a few seconds. “I mean if you don't mind me touching your guitar. I always wanted to try playing an instrument.”

Nino raises his chin, his eyes darting at Aiba and his unwavering, gentle smile.

“Sorry, I'm just curious, I guess,” the man chuckles, scratching the back of his neck with one hand when Nino doesn't react.

“Ah, no, I think, it's OK,” Nino hears himself saying, slightly surprised by his own reaction.

It's indeed very rare for him to allow other people to touch his guitar but this isn't _other people_ , this is _Aiba_ and even if he can be a bit chaotic, he is the most kind, gentle, and trustworthy person Nino has ever met. He blushes again as this realisation hits him and quickly looks back down on his guitar.

“Really?” Aiba chimes.

“I-I mean, of course, you need to be careful!” Nino exclaims but then reaches his hands to unzip the guitar case.

It's only then, that he realises his hands are shaking. The zipper slips from his fingers, and he curses slightly, pressing his fingertips together in order to try and stop the shaking. He takes a deep breath. 

Suddenly, Aiba puts his hands on top of Nino's. His hands are warm and soft, and after flinching a little from the surprise, Nino allows Aiba to take his hands and looks back up into the man's encouraging smile. They hold hands like this for a few minutes until Nino has calmed down and finds the strength to proceed.

He unzips the bag, slowly but without any further trouble, and opens it up, his guitar almost shining from the reflection from the room's dim light falling onto its smooth black surface. Nino inhales when taking in the full beauty of the instrument and his heart aches when he feels that sting of realisation of just how much he has been missing it.

Aiba looks at him expectantly but doesn't dare to touch the guitar. Maybe he thinks that it isn't his place to do so, so Nino swallows and finally reaches out to take the instrument out of its case, carefully. He can barely contain a whining sound leaving his throat, as he feels the familiar weight and material of the guitar before he passes it to Aiba to take it.

“May I really?” the man asks in an almost whisper, looking straight at Nino.

Nino nods and Aiba's hand carefully wraps around the guitar's neck to take the instrument and position it on top of his folded legs.

“Like this, right?” he asks, his eyes searching for Nino's guidance. “It's the first time I'm holding a guitar, to be honest.”

“Yes, like this,” Nino nods.

He automatically slides a bit closer to Aiba, placing himself right next to the man to show him the next steps. He shows Aiba how to hold the guitar's neck slightly more upwards, fixes the position of the instrument in general, and shows Aiba where to put his hands exactly. He gently pushes the fingers of the man's left hand into the position of a very easy beginner chord and encourages him to strum the strings with his other hand.

Both Aiba and Nino cringe at the result of Aiba's first try to play a guitar chord, but while Aiba's face immediately shows traces of disappointment, Nino bursts into laughter. When he realises Aiba's puzzled look, he quickly gets a hold of himself.

“I'm sorry, Aiba-san, please don't worry, I'm not laughing at you,” Nino clarifies instantly. “And it's also not your fault that this sounded so horrible. It's no surprise though since I haven't played the instrument in months, it is just completely out of tune. That is to be expected. Wait, let me fix this.”

Carefully, Nino takes the guitar from Aiba's hands and starts tuning the strings, one by one until the dissonance vanishes and the first and final chord he plays after tuning it sounds perfectly harmonious.

“See? Now it's better!” Nino beams at Aiba, who smiles back at him, affectionately. Nino feels his cheeks heating up. “What?”

“I like it,” Aiba says. “You holding a guitar, it really suits you.”

Nino blushes even more, at the compliment, but also at the realisation that he now indeed is holding the instrument in his hands. 

And it doesn't feel weird.   
It feels good.   
It feels like home. 

Nino's eyes start filling with tears. Unintentionally, his grip tightens a little bit, and to be completely honest, now he doesn't know if he can let go of it again.

Aiba just keeps smiling at Nino, and then, he asks, “Would you mind playing something for me?”

Slightly embarrassed, Nino sniffles, and tries to blink back his tears. He then nods slowly, and his hands find the right positions, immediately when he starts singing one of the songs for the band's upcoming gig, accompanying it with a simple chord strumming pattern. He tries to be careful, and he may be performing the song a bit slower than it is originally paced, but he takes his time to not overdo it and hurt his hand on the first try of playing his guitar, in months. Aiba just sits there and watches Nino, fondly, with sincere enjoyment painting his face.

At the final chorus, Nino can't hold back his emotions any longer and starts crying in relief. His voice thickens from tears and becomes shaky, his guitar playing turns a little messy, and in between notes, Nino tries to wipe the teardrops from his face. He finishes the song, more or less successfully, still clinging to the instrument, his whole body shaking, and more tears spill down his cheeks. He wants to stop crying, he wants to apologize to Aiba for being such a mess, but he can't.

In the end, Aiba carefully takes the guitar from Nino's trembling hands and places it back in its case. He shuffles closer to Nino, and without warning, wraps his arms around the smaller man, pulling him into a heartfelt embrace.

Nino's heart stops beating for a moment, but comes back, hammering at double speed when he feels Aiba's breath brushing his ear as the man whispers, “You did well, Nino, I am so proud of you.”

Nino cries even more at those words and wraps his own arms around Aiba's body in response, fisting the fabric at the back of Aiba's shirt and clinging to the other man. Aiba brushes through Nino's hair comfortingly, hugs him tighter, and lets him cry as long as he needs to.

Somehow, they end up lying on the floor, Aiba on his back and Nino curled up at his side, his head bedded on Aiba's shoulder and his one arm draped over the man's chest, while Aiba has his arm still wrapped around Nino, slowly brushing it over his back in a soothing motion. Nino's eyes are closed and it is like he can feel Aiba's heartbeat drumming against his ear. He enjoys being like this with the other man, cuddling, without the need of explanation, without the need of exchanging words, and right now he wishes they could stay like this, forever.

“Listen, Nino...” Aiba's low voice finally breaks the silence. “Do you want to stay for the night?”

Nino lifts his head and turns to look at Aiba, whose face has turned slightly red. He grins. 

“Only if you don't have strange thoughts in mind.”

“Look who's the one having strange thoughts in mind, I didn't say _anything_!” Aiba chuckles and pokes Nino's side, causing the young man to squeal.

“Stop it!” Nino begs, putting his head back down into its previous position and pressing his body closer to Aiba's. “OK, I'll stay.”

Aiba ruffles through the black mess of hair and Nino doesn't complain. For some reason, when Aiba does this, he doesn't mind. He even likes it. He blushes slightly and nuzzles his face deeper into the other man's chest.

“Aiba-san?” he asks after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

Aiba, who is still brushing his fingers through Nino's hair, tenderly, slightly cocks his head into Nino's direction. 

“Hmm?”

“I'd like to try it again,” Nino starts. “Playing a full song, I mean. Maybe... maybe I can even play one at the charity concert then.”

“Hm,” Aiba hums. “That sounds good, Nino. It sounds great.”

The man brushes the hair from Nino's face and stretches his neck a bit so that he can place a small kiss on Nino's forehead, causing the young man to blush deeply. He cannot find the strength yet, to reply with the same gesture, but his heart beats so forcefully in his chest that even he's convinced that Aiba must feel it, too, with their bodies pressed against each other, like this. Nino clings even closer to the other man.

\- + -

When the day of the charity concert arrives, Nino finds himself to be moderately nervous. 44

It could be way worse, really. He still remembers that horrible feeling right before his very first gig, years ago, and this isn't even close, but he can't deny the fact that he isn't used to the excitement before a gig anymore. More than that, it's the first time performing with a new band, and it's the first time being the main vocalist. Maybe it's not so strange to be nervous. What Nino is most nervous about, though, is his plan to play the guitar. That is if the leader of the band even allows him.

Nino hasn't found the courage to bring his guitar along to any of the practices, and thus, it's a first when he shows up to the soundcheck for the actual gig, with his guitar case shouldered.

People are already gathering in front of the small stage that has been set up in a meadow in the middle of the zoo, some of them even setting up picnic blankets to gather as families or groups of friends. Everyone who has paid entrance to the zoo that day has free access to the concert which comes with a line-up of 4 different groups, each of them performing at least for a good thirty to forty minutes, but between the gigs, employees of the zoo would go around and collect money if people are willing to donate for the zoo as well as its associated animal welfare group. 

Of course, the bands that participate in this event aren't getting paid, since their performance is their form of contributing to the charity event. However, this doesn't mean, that the whole thing doesn't put pressure on someone to perform well. After all, Nino doesn't want to embarrass his new band. Thus, he has contemplated whether he should put his plan regarding the guitar playing into action or not until the very last second. One look at Aiba, though, who has joined the band backstage for moral support, and shows Nino his most sincere smile, accompanied by an uplifting thumbs-up, and Nino feels like the fire inside of him has started burning again.

“Sakurai-san?” Nino takes a deep breath. “I told you I didn't want to play the guitar, right?”

“Yeah,” the bandleader replies, although he can recognize a guitar case when he sees one and so, even if he hasn't addressed the topic yet, he has been eyeing Nino critically since his arrival. “Because your hand is still healing, right?”

“Actually, I think it should be OK now,” the black-haired man says. “To play a few chords, I mean. My physiotherapist said it's OK if I don't overdo it. So... maybe just for a song or two, I could play along a little bit... if that's fine with you.”

“Really? Are you sure? You don't need to force yourself.” 

Sakurai looks at him, still sceptical.

“No, it's OK. I'd really want to. I know we haven't practised this together, but – and Aiba-san is my witness – I practised some songs of our setlist at home, wait, I'll show you –” Nino produces his music sheet folder and pulls out a couple of songs to show Sakurai of which ones he's talking about. “It should be fine. I won't embarrass you, I promise, so... please let me give it a try.”

Sakurai checks the music sheets and gives Nino one last critical look, probably to check how serious the man really is. He then sighs, giving up to Nino's stubbornness, and eventually smiles at him.

“I doubt you ever could embarrass us,” Sakurai says and Nino is honestly thankful for the trust he puts into him. “OK, great then. As you see fit, I'll just inform the others so they are prepared. It's a pity we can't practise once more before the actual thing, but I trust you.”

“Thank you so much!” Nino beams, earnestly. 

He can't put into words, how grateful he is right now. He knows it's a little risky, but he is confident that he can pull it off.

“No, thank _you_ for filling this spot on such short notice,” Sakurai replies. “We really owe you one.”

Nino just shakes his head. He already knows that it is the other way round. The band doesn't owe Nino anything, but Nino owes them, and, of course, Aiba, everything. He takes a deep breath and tries to loosen up his whole body. He stops when he feels someone approaching him from the side, and when he turns his head, there is Aiba, beaming at him.

“Here, something to warm up your throat,” the man says, extending his hand towards Nino, in which he holds a can of ginger tea.

“Oh, thank you, how considerate,” Nino says and takes the offered drink.

“Still nervous?” Aiba asks him.

“Not as much as last night,” Nino chuckles, remembering his last private practice session, once again at Aiba's place, when he almost dropped his plan to go through with.

The man cracks the can open and takes a first, careful sip. Aiba has chosen the hot version of the tea from a nearby vending machine and it's just the perfect kind of drink for his vocal cords to get ready for singing. Nino is very grateful for Aiba paying so much attention towards his needs, and – like so often – wonders, how he even deserves all the care and affection he receives from the other man.

“Good,” Aiba smiles. “I know you can do it! You're talented and well prepared, there's nothing to worry about.”

“Thank you. I think, I'm ready,” Nino replies, feeling his cheeks flare from sudden heat.

“Nino-san, get ready, in five minutes it's our turn to go on stage for our final soundcheck!” Sakurai's voice comes from the side as he approaches the backside of the stage together with the other members.

“Sure!” Nino nods.

“You can do it, guys! I'm looking forward to your performance!” Aiba chimes, high-fiving Ohkura, Miyata, Yaotome and Sakurai, as they pass him on their way up to the stage, with a beam on their faces.

“We're ready to rock the stage!” Yaotome yells and Miyata pushes his fist into the air.

“Good luck up there, Nino,” Aiba says once more to the young man, who is now clenching the guitar hung around his neck by a guitar strap, in his hands. “We'll see each other after the gig! Give it your all!”

Nino takes a deep breath and nods, and then, instead of climbing up the stairs to the stage, he steps closer to Aiba.

“Where's _my_ high-five, by the way?” he asks, a smirk on his face, and while breaking into another wide smile, Aiba lifts his hands and reaches forward to meet Nino's, who mirrors the movement.

Instead of clapping against each other, though, their hands intertwine for a moment, clenching together, and when Nino releases their grip and turns to finally get on stage as well, his heart beating strong, he feels like he can take over the world.

\- + -

The band's performance is a big success.

With their cover versions of popular songs, they heat up the audience, making them sing and dance along to their hearts' content. Children demand their parents to pick them up and carry them on their shoulders so that they have a better view of the stage, and, of course, there is also Aiba in the audience. Nino spots him right next to his sister Kazumi, who he has invited pretty much last second on the previous evening. They are both beaming, jumping to the rhythm of the songs and singing along. Seeing them, as well as the other people in the crowd so happy, is by far one of the best feelings in the world. 

Although the slight nervousness makes Nino mess up one of the lines in the first song’s lyrics, he manages to play along with the guitar to it, just fine. Even if it has been a bit risky to perform like this as he hasn't practised in the formation with the whole band, Nino hasn't promised too much and Sakurai gives him two thumbs up at the end of the song. For another song, Nino only joins for the chorus, jamming along with Miyata and Yaotome, who beam at him and seem to be having the time of their lives. The five men truly give everything they have during their performance.

If Nino has been nervous that he might not be able to fill in the spot of the band's former vocalist – which may still be true – he still thinks that they really mix well and is grateful that the audience – even the sprinkled in fans of the band and its previous line-up – seems to accept him right away with open arms. At least, the thunderous applause that breaks loose after their last song makes him believe that they did well together. The warm feeling of pure enjoyment and pride fills Nino's chest and makes his heart beat fast.

For the last time, he takes the microphone into his hands and thanks the audience for spending their time with the band, for donating for a good cause, and for singing along with them. Then, while the other band members carry their instruments off stage to make space for the next act, Nino's eyes search for Aiba once more. Just when the band's last song ended, he has vanished from the audience, and so, Nino hopes to meet him backstage, just like Aiba said before the performance.

He needs to see him. He needs to see him urgently, like, _right now_.

The performance hasn't only built up his self-confidence as a musician, but it has also cleared his mind and his heart. 

Just about a few weeks ago, Nino has not even been able to imagine what it will be like to stand on stage again, to sing and even play the guitar again. A few weeks ago, Nino has been depressed and hopeless and thought that he may end up with a boring office job, after all, cursing the rest of his life. Back then, he also thought that he would probably never fall in love, ever again.

But then, he met this man, the impersonation of positivity and kindness – Aiba Masaki – and from that point on, everything changed. First, slowly, but the more time has passed and the more Nino has met with Aiba, the more Nino started to feel the urge of making things better. All of his efforts and their fruits boil down to that one man. And Nino will be forever grateful to Aiba for sparking his vitality once again. With his unique charm, his bright smile, and his big heart.

A heart, big enough to invite Nino into it, even, to _love_ him, despite all of his flaws, accepting his grumpiness and his whining – literally letting Nino cry his heart out in his arms, several times, even. A heart so big, and gentle, and patient, that Nino must be the luckiest man in the world, to possess it.

Nino feels that now is the time to properly reply to Aiba's feelings. The man has been so kind to him and so patient with him, even if Nino hasn't had the guts to fully commit to anything, yet. But that's in the past now. Now, he is ready. Now, Nino knows that what he feels towards Aiba is not only friendly affection or a harmless crush. No, it's way more than that and he is so sure about it, that he needs to tell Aiba right now. He can't allow this moment to simply pass. He needs to tell Aiba about his feelings, hoping that the other man will still accept them. He can't expect Aiba to wait for him forever, after all, right?

While stepping down the small staircase from the stage to the backstage area, Nino finally spots Aiba again. As promised, he has come to the backstage – even together with Kazumi, who waves at Nino, excitedly, who returns the gesture. Aiba himself is already busy congratulating the other band members for their successful performance.

Sakurai jumps at Aiba, giving his friend a big hug, obviously proud. Miyata and Yaotome are still in high spirits as well, reaching for Aiba to get another high five, while Ohkura tries to act cool like always. The red tips of his ears though show that he is just as filled with pride and excitement, as the other band members.

“Aiba-san!” Nino exclaims, trying to catch his attention, after he has put his guitar aside and his sister hugged him, near tears.

When Aiba finally flashes a smile at Nino, it's like the sun is rising.

The two men approach, and when Aiba opens his arms to initiate a hug, Nino impulsively goes one step further, raises his hands and throws his arms around Aiba's neck. He buries one hand in the fluffy brown hair at the back of Aiba's head, and leans slightly upwards, careful but determined at the same time, closes his eyes, and presses their lips together.

Their long-awaited first kiss is a little clumsy, and Aiba, who's just standing there, stiffly, his arms still spread to his sides, obviously has not expected it to happen, which would make Nino grin triumphantly if he had the nerves to spare at this moment. But right now, everything occupying his mind is the fact that he is _kissing_ Aiba. Not that he has planned to do it, he would rather blame it on the flow of the heated moment, however, he doesn't regret it.

When Nino pulls back, opening his eyes again and looks right into Aiba's, the other man seems to come back to life and apparently knows exactly, how to react to the sudden action.

He reaches his arms around Nino's slim figure, pulling him closer, and searches for the smaller man's lips again, answering with a second kiss. Nino sighs, and his eyes fall shut again when he allows himself to melt into Aiba's embrace. He fists his hands into Aiba's shirt and does not intend to let go of him again, any time soon. Their lips caress each other, but the initial gentleness soon has to give way for playfulness and passion, which definitely awakens curiosity for what might follow at a later stage of their relationship.

Kazumi, who has obviously witnessed everything, can be heard squealing from somewhere in joy, but neither Nino nor Aiba can be bothered right now. Also, Yaotome's sharp whistle and Miyata's confused voice are just background noises for the couple.

“Wow wait, what... is happening?”

“Don't stare, let them have some privacy,” Sakurai advises his bandmate. “Come, let's go ahead. Want something to drink?”

Too perplexed to reply, Miyata lets himself be guided away by Nino's sister and the band members, leaving Aiba and Nino behind.

When they finally part lips again, Nino is panting. He can feel his impatient heart thumping like crazy, and his cheeks are burning. He feels a little dizzy and is actually very grateful that Aiba doesn't seem to plan to take his hands off Nino's hips. Nino chuckles and he slides one hand up to cup Aiba's cheek, brushing his thumb over it, tenderly before the two men lean their foreheads against each other.

“Wow, Nino, that... wow,” Aiba whispers, his cheeks flushed red.

“Don't say anything,” Nino replies. “Just... listen, OK?”

Aiba nods slightly and Nino swallows before he continues.

“You said, you'd be willing to wait until I'm ready,” the young man says. “I asked you to do that because I'm shy and a coward and I didn't really know how to react to your love. I like you since the moment we met, that wasn't a lie, but I was still hurt from my previous experience, and scared. Actually, I am _still_ scared. I wonder, how should I survive if _this_ ,” Nino moves his free hand between him and Aiba, and takes a deep breath so he can finish what he started, “If this doesn't work out... It will break my heart all over again. However, I realised that if I don't follow my heart now if I don't even _try_ , I won't be happy, either. You have done so much for me, and you are the kindest person I've ever met. I am sure, that I don't deserve you, but... if it's not too late yet, if you are still waiting for me, will you consider going out with me?”

When Nino has finished his speech, he draws back a little, so that he can properly look into Aiba's face. The wide, happy smile he sees, makes his knees buckle, luckily Aiba is still holding him steady.

“Oh, I'd love to go out with you,” Aiba finally replies, and Nino releases a relieved sigh, feeling a rock falling off his chest. “Can I kiss you again?”

Nino chuckles, surprised. 

“Now?! Here?! Don't you realise this is a public space?”

“Says the one who kissed me first and didn't seem to care at all!” Aiba giggles.

“That was... an impulse!” Nino says, blushing. 

“I can be very impulsive, too, you know?” the other man retorts, wiggling his eyebrows and Nino can't hold back from breaking into laughter.

“Stop it, Aiba-san,” he pleads. “We can continue later, OK?”

\- + -

In the end, Nino does not only become a stable in Aiba's life as his boyfriend, but he also becomes a permanent member in Sakurai's band. He even volunteers to take up a bit more management work, trying to catch more deals for gigs and it doesn't take long until Nino starts seeing this – being part of a band, creating and performing music – as his dream once more.

He still cannot play too many songs in one gig with the guitar, but the band manages to come up with a setlist including at least a couple of songs that Nino can join in on.

Now that the young man has overcome the bad feelings about his past, it's like Nino can finally close the book on that chapter of his life and move on. No hard feelings. Instead, he puts all of his efforts into performing with his new band, may it be covering popular songs that they all enjoy, or, like what Nino has recently started to, working on original songs together with Sakurai.

Nino doesn't know yet, where this journey will lead him. He doesn't know if the band would ever make it big – if the others want to try making it bigger than being a locally not too unpopular act. After all, they have families or daytime jobs that take up a lot of time – but Nino knows now, that even small dreams, like becoming the line-up for another charity concert, or similar things, are worth being pursued.

He also knows what brought him to this point, a point where he's able to dream again. Or rather, he knows _who_ brought him to this point.

“Guys, time for a break! I got you some snacks, look!” Aiba chimes as he enters the practice room one evening.

“Oh hey, Aiba-chan! Oh, you brought Ken-chan too, hey buddy!” Miyata exclaims, enthusiastically.

Miyata's happy look vanishes in an instant when he realises that Ken-chan isn't running towards him, but straight up to Nino, who can barely bring his guitar into safety before the dog happily jumps at him. Nino crouches down, catching the Shiba Inu in his arms and ruffles through his fur, laughing and calling him a good boy, while Miyata approaches them and tries to line up for some dog hugs, too.

“Your dog is very biased, Aiba-chan!” Miyata complains.

“What can I say, like dog like master,” Aiba chuckles, winking at Nino, who smirks back at him.

“Aiba-chan! Did you get me one of those new pineapple cupcakes Matsumoto-san has started selling?” Ohkura asks, his drumsticks casually tipped on his shoulders as he approaches his friend with an expectant expression.

“Oh, did you see his Instagram post?” Aiba smiles. “Yes, of course, I got some samples for you guys! And some cheesecake, muffins and doughnuts for Sho-chan –”

“Wow, that sounds like I'm greedy,” Sakurai laughs.

“Are you not?” Aiba retorts.

“I swear, I can eat it all!” his friend replies.

“There's also a croissant for you, Nino,” Aiba yells at his boyfriend.

Sakurai, who is already devouring his first big bite of a blueberry muffin, closes his eyes and sighs happily. 

“Aiba-chan, you are seriously the best!” the man mumbles between two bites.

Nino smiles, looking at Aiba, who is happily distributing the delicious treats. He pats Ken-chan for one more time and then tells him to go play with Miyata, who gladly complies while Nino takes some steps toward approach his boyfriend.

“Sho-san is right,” Nino murmurs when he passes Aiba, casually putting his hand on the other man's back.

Aiba turns around, slightly confused. “What?”

While taking the bacon-egg croissant his boyfriend is offering him, Nino leans closer and places a small peck on Aiba's cheeks before he brushes his ear with his lips and whispers, “You _are_ the best, Masaki.”

Aiba's smile challenges the sun once again and for Nino, it is out of the question, who'd be the winner.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it, guys, thank you for sticking around, for the kudos and the comments! *hugs* Hope you enjoyed my story! ^^
> 
> Happy Birthday to our beloved Aiba-chan, Happy Aiba-day to you and to everyone who's celebrating - Merry Christmas! :D 
> 
> <3 Sky


End file.
